


She's Got Bite

by MoonandWinter



Series: Worlds apart [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Big Brother Thor, Crack Fluff, Darcy finds an unexpected crush, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, No Apologies, Slow Burn, Steve has no game, companion piece to Threats and Games, constant interruptions, falcon is the bro, sad cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandWinter/pseuds/MoonandWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is getting accustomed to her new life in Manhattan (all expenses paid via Stark because really, who can afford that?!) It took one little accident involving a coffee pot and a sad looking super soldier to get her to really start enjoying herself. </p><p>Steve is finding himself being swept away, willing or not, by the funny dame with a smart mouth. It's a wild ride and he thinks he might be in over his head but is completely helpless to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello There Stranger

7:15 am. Stark Towers residential suites. D. Lewis: apt 1002 

Grunting, stretching, clawing through layers of blankets. That’s how Darcy woke up; painfully aware that she’d slept on her stomach, breasts smooshed under her weight. Her apartment was wonderfully frigid and she stayed cocooned inside her little igloo of comforters longer than she should have, but that didn’t matter. She was only going in to finish off the check list Jane needed for her vacation in the sky, as Darcy liked to put it.

Then it was her turn to take a brake from all the grunt work and unpacking and general scientist wrangling.

Said scientist, the lucky jerk, was going to Asgaurd with her model/god for some big secret festival. Thor had been pretty tight lipped about the whole thing which was weird but she didn't think too much about it out of sheer jealousy.

Darcy sighed dramatically, wondering when she was going to get in on some hunky, medieval action.

She snorted dryly, hauling herself out of bed and tossing her lack-of-man blues aside. She was in New-freaking-York, working for Iron-freaking-Man, rubbing metaphorical shoulders with The-freaking-Avengers. But the best part about her very new, and very well paying job?

The travel time.

8:05 am. Ten floors down.

Darcy waltzed into work in her pajama’s, hair tied up in a messy black bun, and her favorite tattered slippers. She waved to the only other employee there, a rather silent, brooding looking man with a serious demeanor. But she smiled brightly anyway, and while he politely nodded, he quickly went back to his work, nearly face planting into the computer.

Yesh. These science people.

Shaking her head softly, Darcy started for her desk. The one she asked to be specifically facing the glorious window. The view from Stark tower was the nuts! You could literally see all of Manhattan. Buildings shooting up through the earth in magnificent architectural beauty. It made her itch to cruise around, explore. Maybe find herself a New York date.

She looked around the room, feeling strangely put out by all the metal and blinking lights. Without Jane, this place just seemed… medicinal. Clinical. Kinda lame.

So she opted to do her work in the kitchens/lounge; her second favorite spot in the luxurious towers. Grabbing her papers and her little notebook for doodling, Darcy headed to the private eating place that she was positive no one ever used as it was always empty. She smiled devilishly, hoping to finally use that fancy coffee maker she saw last time she snuck in there.

8:15 am. 15 floors up.

Normally one would need a special key card to get into the fancy kitchen area, which she assumed was Starks personal one. But really, she just couldn’t see the dude whipping up an omelet. He’d order one. Right?

Your average employee would just assume it was off limits. Well, she wasn’t the type to settle for such labels like "clearance needed" or "security personnel only".

Darcy had skillfully lifted (thanks pick pocketing ex-boyfriend for the lessons) Coulson’s fancy black card a few weeks back knowing that it got him places faster. That little IPod thief had it coming. She could get almost anywhere that didn’t need a finger or face scanner. This room included.

She sauntered in, flipping on the lights. This is why she loved it here. To her right was a 180 degree view, floor to ceiling windows that shows striking buildings piercing the sky as well as the lush green view of Central Park. It was quiet here in the large room, but warm and peaceful. Not cold and clinical like the lab often could be.

Darcy tossed her papers down on a table blindly, already thinking about different coffees and creamers to be had. But when she came to stand before the desired machine, a frown began to scrunch her face. The fucker had like, a million buttons with no instructions. Where was the manual when you needed one?

She started by filling the glass pot with the water. That was simple enough, but then she couldn’t figure out where to put it. The lid didn’t open and there wasn’t any reasonable spot for pouring. So she stood there, one hand on her hip, the other holding a pot full of water, staring at the machine like it had personally insulted her. All she wanted was a simple cup of life saving coffee! Stupid newfangled Stark gadgets being way too complicated.

“I’m seriously too young to fell this old.” She huffed pitifully, knowing the piece of crap didn’t care about her uncaffinated woes.

“You’re telling me.” Replied a smooth deep voice from somewhere behind her.

Now, Darcy could keep her cool most of the time, being spooked by jerks. She had three older brothers so… you know. Used to it.

She wasn’t, however, prepared for any voice here and therefore wasn’t really sorry when she instinctively threw the full pot with all her might at the spookers face.

Darcy turned to see if she needed to grab a kitchen knife (not that she'd know what to do with it, she was simply sans taser at the moment) but stopped short of any further culinary violence.

Tall and handsome. Chiseled Jaw of justice. Blond hair, blue eyes, all American.

Thoroughly soaked.

Aw poop. Darcy knew exactly who that was...

8:35 am. The Avengers private kitchen.

“Holy Odin!” She cried, nearly falling over herself to grab a towel. She worked up the nerve to look him in the eye and saw a rueful smile there. But there was also blood trickling down his temple, red and fresh.

“Dude.” She whined softly, grabbing a few paper towels from the stand. Darcy carefully slipped around the island to face him but he had his hands up.

“It’s ok, ma’am. I’m sorry I scared you.” He smiled, his cheeks a little pink. Even though he was looking super cute, all bashful like, the only thing she saw was the blood.

“Can’t reach.” She grunted with frustration, clumsily fumbling with the towel in her hands. She kicked a few pieces of glass out of the way to try and stand on tippy toe, but he was like, the size of Everest.

“Really, I’m fine-,” He tried again, but Darcy would have none of it. A drop of blood hit his impeccably crisp white shirt, making her tsk. 

“Face. Here. Now.” She demanded, using the same mommy voice she had to use with Jane when her crazy boss turned bestie wouldn’t go to sleep or eat or shower...

He eyed her warily for a second but she raised one perfect brow, make herself clear. He seemed to see she wasn’t going to budge and sat down on the nearest stool making him about face level. Even sitting, this man was intimidating. But not in a bad way.

She bit her lip in an attempt to focus on the task at hand. 

“Now I’ll never get my coffee.” She pouted grumpily, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. Her fingers moved his silky golden hair aside to find the source of the blood. 

Seeing none, she realized his super-freaky-healing-thing must have kicked in. That didn't stop her from looking a little while longer though. To, you know... keep face.

Now, Darcy wasn’t really supposed to know as much as she did about the Avengers, but there was Jane and Jane had Thor and Darcy had rum and when Jane and Thor drank rum, they became very talkative.

She had actually evil-cackled the first time she got the couple wasted. It was awesome. Expensive, because Thor put away like four huge ass bottles of high end rum before getting tipsy. But awesome nonetheless.

Captain freakin' America smiled at her, not without confusion, when she finished her fruitless search, holding out a large hand for the dirty towels. She gave them to him, only slightly aware of the buzz she felt when their fingers touched.

Darcy pouted as she she turned to the sink, sad she had to wash her hands. How often does a girl get to grope the Cap's face, for heavens sake!

“I’ve got a classic machine here. Tony keeps it under the counter.” He laughed softly, mistaking her pout, though she wasn't going to point it out. Not if it meant coffee with a cute dude.

Darcy was kinda surprised by the way he just name dropped Stark, but then again, they were probably superhero B.F.F’s. She had to keep reminding herself where she was. Hero's were everywhere in this tower. And then there was her. The intern who knew too much and also helped when in a pickle.

"I'm sure I can manage a pot without death or destruction." His mouth was lifted into a rueful smile, sending butterflies a flutter in her tummy.

“I’ll never ever say no to coffee. And I think I was the one destroying stuff, but no one needs to know about that.” She grinned saucily, hoping onto the island after sweeping up the glass. She watched him look at her with those big blue eyes, his gaze assessing one minute, shy the next. He probably didn't see much of a threat in a girl in bunny slippers.

“Agreed." He said finally, giving her a kind lopsided grin. "I was asleep in here when you came in and I’d not like anyone to know I was caught unaware... Never live it down.” He mumbled the last bit, as his golden locks duck beneath the black marble counter top. After a second he lifted a classic coffee maker and to her surprise, this baby was reaaalllyyy old.

“Oh my gosh! Does that old geezer even work?” She chuckled loudly.

“Hey!”

Darcy couldn't stop her cackle, realizing the unintentional insinuation. He looked a little embarrassed but there was a genuine smile that played on his lips and Darcy was feeling a little feisty.

9:03 am.

She sat on the super soft bed-like couch and stared out the magnificent windows, enjoying the way the sun glittered off the tall buildings, making their windows look like diamonds. The pile of papers lay forgotten as she sipped her coffee slowly, relishing the bitter taste.

Darcy had been astounded when not only did that ancient metal contraption work, but it also produced a wonderful cup of joe! Who'd have thought a coffee machine older than her grandma could still kick out a good brew.

She glanced over to the big blond hero, realizing then that he, too, was older than her Gran.

Weird. And neat.

His face was lowered but she could tell he was watching her with curiosity. Odin knows what he must think of her. Flannel p.j.'s with little pink whales, thrift store hand knitted sweater, and bunny slippers to complete the ensemble. Whats worse was she was pretty sure he knew she wasn't technically allowed in here.

“I’m Darcy Lewis, by the way. I don’t think we were properly introduced. I’m besties with Dr. Jane Foster and Thor.” She tried not to smile like a newbie geek. BUT COME, WHO GETS TO SAY THAT!?

Technically not her, with all those confidentiality papers... but whatever.

He lifted his head and regarded her quietly, his own cup sitting empty having been guzzled. He had no appreciation.

“I remember Tony and I picking you and Jane up at the airport a few weeks back. You were… less than sober.” He chuckled deeply at the mock serious nod she gave him.

But then a large yawn caught him up, causing him stretch those broad shoulders. She noticed now the bags under his eyes and the way he rubbed his face wearily. He must be really sleepy to have passed out here. She had to admit, it was a nice place to doze.

“Ok, Captain, I’m going to let you rest that cute little head of yours. I’ve got work to do anyways.” Darcy announced hurriedly, gracefully sliding off the couch. She set her cup in the sink after grabbing her papers, noting with curious satisfaction that he stood and walked her to the door.

Before he opened it for her, he paused.

“Please, call me Steve. I’m usually the only one who uses this room so feel free to stop by anytime.”

Darcy smiled brightly, relieved that she wasn't going to be kicked out of her fav hiding place.

Not able to resist, she patted that handsome chest of his with one shaking hand, hoping she didn't look as giddy as she felt.

“As long as you keep making amazing coffee, you can be sure I will. And I can promise to not throw anymore kitchen ware at you. Maybe.” 

With a wink and a grin, Darcy retreated to her rooms five floors below and thought (fantasized)about the sleepy all American hunk.

 


	2. Around town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: time change. Steve pov time is military time. Darcy's is casual normal time.

 

0900 hours - Avengers private kitchens

Steve closed the door behind the strange young woman, unable to stop his eyes from traveling the length of her body.

And what a view. He thought he might’ve had a pinup picture of her lookalike back in his day (which to him was only a two years ago). Steve sighed as he shook those inappropriate thoughts away and made his way back into the large seating area opposite of the open kitchen.

He sat heavily onto the couch he had fallen asleep on earlier that morning, it also being the one she had claimed while drinking the coffee he had managed to make.

Even though the machine had been old in comparison to the insane contraptions Tony had tried to get him using, it was still new to him. Just easier, especially since he's had time to practice these last few months.

What wasn't easy was sleeping and staying under. He hated waking in a cold sweat, and it definitely wasn't easy pretending everything was alright when asked by the others. The rooms here felt stiff and confining but he knew he couldn't blame the accommodations.

No, it was the dreams. The guilt and loneliness.

Steve looked to the door, remembering he had been snoozing for about an hour when he heard the _snick_ of a key card being swiped and the lights overhead flaring to life. He didn't move, staying as still as stone as he watched a lovely dark haired beauty saunter into the room. Her eyes were glued to the windows with a small smile making those rosy lips all the more impressive. Not that he was ogling her. No, he was just trying to figure out who she was and how she got into the Avengers Private common room.

Steve conceded that he met so many people so often, it was hard to recall specifically. Funny, then, how after a few seconds, he knew exactly who she was. Though the last time he met her, Darcy Lewis had been out cold with her boss, Dr. Foster after their flight from London. Both women had one hell of a hangover, or so he was told.

But he couldn't process why she was here in the private lounge area, so when she began to fiddle with Starks fancy coffee maker he figured he'd simply ask. He had gotten up silently, listening to her murmur and grunt in frustration. She even cussed a bit, making his lips twitch. Girls these days had mouths like sailors, not that it bothered him. A little bit of spice goes a long way.

Steve was going to warn her of his presence, opting for a subtle cough or a polite hello. Instead, as he stood behind the island watching her pout in her silly ensemble, he could not find a damn thing to say. It was like his brain stuttered, something it hadn't done since Peggy.

Steve shook off the memory and laid back stiffly, tossing an arm behind his head. Minutes ticked by but eventually he frowned, trying and failing miserably to clear his mind. Closing his eyes, he inhaled evenly, just as the docs ordered, but was caught off guard by a sweet smell of coffee and peaches.

That must be her...

He fell asleep surprisingly fast after that, thinking of soft fingers running through his hair.

1100 hours

Steve is jolted awake by the same _snick_ sound but this time he can hear her walk right to him. He opened one eye and peaked out to see Ms. Lewis biting her lip, dressed in tight blue jeans and a... Captain America T-shirt. 

She smiled brilliantly when he opened both eyes, the deep pink lipstck and rosy blush she put on made her face practically glow with life. He found he liked her look a lot. It was like she was a dame from his time and it was strangely comforting, even with the hip hugging pants and bright red high tops.

"Hey there, sleepy." Darcy whispered, bouncing down lightly by his feet. He was stunned by her easy familiarity with him. Most folks were either intimidated by him or thought he was too straight laced to socialize, which didn't even make sense.

Steve smiled politely and made room for her on the couch, sitting up. There were several other places for her to have sit, but he didn't really want to question it right then.

She turned to him and made show about bringing her legs up under her, drawing his eyes to every curve. Steve ignored the little flare in his gut, though he thought she might’ve done it on purpose by the way her sea colored eyes laughed.

“So, I’ve got the day off and I’ve been in New York for like, two weeks and haven’t seen a damn thing.” She stated grumpily, opening the conversation before he had a chance to say hello. His lips twitched again as Darcy scrunched her ivory face dramatically with a look of consternation.

He raised an eyebrow in question but she was studiously examining her finger nails, half bitten with chipped teal paint. He found it charming and so very different from the brazen come-hither look women often gave him.

“Well, you could always take a company car around town.” He offered politely, realizing her game. But he was going to play along because this was the most human interaction that wasn’t about work, that he'd had in several weeks. And the last one was arguing with a mechanic about the cost of finding a spare part for his bike. So, in terms of pleasantness, speaking with Darcy Lewis was up there.

Especially since she was teasing. That was just something people didn't do with him.

The dark haired beauty huffed, crossing her arms under her (Oh Heavens, don't look) breasts. He focused his gaze intently on her eyes, appreciating the mischief he saw there. The little minx knew he’d look.

So it was purposeful, this little flirt. He wasn't sure what to think about it, but Bucky would've kicked his butt, if Steve passed on the opportunity to talk with a pretty girl.

He tried desperately to tramp down the blush he felt rising. After all, he wasn’t unaccustomed to ladies vying for his attention. It still made him uncomfortable, but after the transformation, women looked at him differently. They wanted something that he just didn't want to give. 

Darcy Lewis wasn't like that though. She was flirting, yea, but it was with innocence, or maybe playfulness. Like she didn't have any ulterior motives, other then a ride around town. Something in the way she picked at the edge of her shirt nervously, made him feel like he was just a normal guy, and her a normal gal.

“I guess I could just go by my lonesome.” Darcy mumbled sadly, standing to walk to the door as her hips swayed saucily. Steve had to bite back a smile, least he spoil the game. “A little out of town girl, walking alone, in the big bad city.” Then she turned to him, lower lip out in what he thought was an obscenely adorable pout. 

God, it'd been a while since a woman, or anybody for that matter, made him feel this light hearted. 

Steve sighed and stood, rubbing his stubbly chin dramatically. Something about this girl, her mix of humor and playfulness, was making him feel a little reckless and maybe a little fresh.

“I guess I could ask Agent Coulson to join you. He’d do me the favor.” He wondered aloud, almost breaking character when her face reared back, a half angry squint to her eyes.

“No way, Stars-and-stripes. I don’t need that music thief to hover and sigh with thinly veiled annoyance. I suppose I’m on my own.” She muttered darkly, though her cheeks were pink. He thought for a second about that blush and those lovely blue green eye's, and how he'd like to be selfish just this once. Just enough to spend some time with a beautiful woman who liked to smile.

“Ms. Lewis,” He started gently, laying his hand on the door before she could bolt. (Which looked entirely possible). He was somehow incredibly nervous and took a reassuring breath before continuing. “Would it be acceptable if I escort you around town?” 

Steve was surprised and relieved when she punched his shoulder with a cheeky grin, making his heart jump curiously.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

1200 Hours - Stark Garages.

A low whistle echoed off the tall concrete walls deep beneath the tower. Steve couldn't help but smile softly, watching as Darcy walked around his favorite bike, her eyes appreciative and full of giddy wonder.

She was definitely a strange one, but strange in his life, was a relative term.

“My my, Mr. Apple Pie. Looks like you’ve got a bad boy hiding under that star-spangled veneer.” She hummed happily, running a hand slowly across the old leather seat of his classic Harley and he nearly choked at how sinful she made it look.

 _Holy Hell!_ He forced himself to look away quickly, noticing the blush spreading across her cheeks. He was confused by this reaction, seeing as he only just properly met the gal this morning. But she was pretty and she liked his bike but most importantly she was looking at _him._ So being slightly... flustered wasn’t too odd, right?

Maybe he was just looking for some simple distraction. Not in the perverted kind of way (though his imagination was having a field day.) Just a simple, non work related friendship in his chaotic life of superheros, aliens, and spies.

Her husky laugh brought him back to the moment, as she lifted one of the helmets and strapped it on. It had his shield painted on the side and he kinda liked it on her. 

“No ma’am. No bad boy here.” Steve replied with mock seriousness, hoping that this easy back and forth teasing could continue because this is the closest he's felt to being a normal man in years. 

She eyed him excitedly, her pale cheeks now glowing with that little pink blush and Steve wanted to capture her face in a drawing to preserve it's beauty. Even in the dim garage, he could see what a knockout she was.

“Liar.” She shot back, scrunching her nose. Both of them were shocked when he laughed, deep and hard. The sound bounced off the walls, amplified by the stone, but it only made her grin widen.

 

1300 Hours – North Central Park

Steve enjoyed the drive and having her arms wrapped around his waist helped. At one point after leaving the private garage, she had squealed when he took a sharp corner on accident, unaccustomed to having a passenger. But by the way she squeezed him tighter, he made sure to take a few more sharp turns. Darcy laughed when she finally caught on and splayed her palms out across his stomach in retaliation. 

 _Damn_ , he nearly groaned. Her hands were warm, even through the cotton of his t-shirt. Next time he’d have to remember to zip up his worn brown leather jacket. Or… maybe not.

The city opened up before them as she yelled over his shoulder, asking questions about this thing, or that place. He tried to answer as best he could but New York was nearly as new to him as it was to her.

The further they rode, the more relaxed he became, despite the towering buildings that were so unfamiliar to him.

After several minutes of a standstill traffic, Darcy shifted up, leaning her chest nto his back. He had to grip the handles a little tighter, hoping to tramp down his vivid imagination as the weight of her breasts pressed against him. This wasn't like him, to react like this. Not even close.

“Let’s grab some grub! I can’t keep this figure by starving.” Darcy breathed happily in his ear, sending spirals of electricity down his body. He nodded stiffly, hoping she couldn't sense his body's inappropriate response.

0200 Hours

As they walked along the long winding paths of Central Park, each munching on a classic coney, he found himself thinking about her in ways that were far from appropriate. He was a gentleman, as his ma rasied him to be, but a man nonetheless. He simply told himself he appreciated the female figure as an artist. 

There was a group of young people sitting on the sidewalk, each playing unique instruments, and Darcy halted their walk to stop and listen. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and pleasure,  bobbing her head along to the beat being made from a few empty buckets. Steve barely heard a thing, too distracted by the girl who was fishing in her pockets for cash to toss into the offered cardbox. Darcy was... well, she was an anomaly.

Didn’t he have enough on his plate? Trying to help Stark re-build some sort of trustable intelligence institute, sans Hydra. He had missions he went on occasionally with Sam and after everything with Bucky… well. He hadn’t thought about too much else.

But here, in the pleasant weather of early autumn, he found himself enjoying the company and the stress free feelings she brought about. He didn’t have to think of anything but her, though that was proving to be a little inconvenient where his imagination was concerned.

“Oh shit cakes!” Darcy cussed suddenly, phone buzzing in her hands. She looked up to him with genuine disappointment making Steve instinctualy not like whomever was on the other side of that device.

“I’ve got to get back. Jane needs my help with… everything.” She grumbled, then proceeded to finish off her hot dog in two massive bites. His smile was wide and a little confused.

“I’ll be free soon for my own vacation afyer tomorrow and I demand you take me out again. Pick up where we left off.” She winked at him, though he could see hesitation. "If that's cool."

He could too; take her back out. It was the most calm he’s felt since the S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra chaos. Hell, even before his freeze. The search for Bucky had kept his mind so full of confusion and guilt. Maybe having a little walk about town with a saucy lady would be a good thing for Steve.

And before he could stop himself, he nods and says, “Looks like it’s a date then.”


	3. Rainy days

* * *

8:01 am- D. Lewis apt 1002

"Nooooooooo."

Darcy's annoyingly loud alarm just wouldn’t _shut up_. If she could have any super power in the world, it would have to be the ability to turn it off with her mind.

Yea, that or she’d want the power of never feeling tired. Oh! No, she’d want to be able to magically have a full fridge! Yeaaaa.

After a moment’s pause and a lousy try at telepathy, she snaked an arm out from her cocoon and slapped around the nightstand for her phone.

Even this early, Darcy was feeling pretty giddy. Not even the chilly air of her luxurious apartment could stop her from jumping out of bed, half naked but all hyped. She rushed to the bathroom and cleaned her face, all the while singing along to the radio she had programmed to start when she woke up. That was a pretty great Stark perk right there.

She tossed her hair up, loving the way it looked intentionally messy. Just like her. Smiling saucily, she winked at her reflection, already planning her first actual day off.

No packing Jane's junk, no paper work, no tech training. Darcy Lewis was a free woman for this next week, and damn it she had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do, particularly with one handsome sleepy blond. What's more, was she got a black card in her mail box yesterday. Her Stark issued _payment credit card_ to be exact. It just so happened the blond owned her a date.

Darcy scourged through her newly unpacked closet for something both comfy and casual, which was nearly everything she owned. Usually she would go for an extra-large sweater and some flannels, or jeans and a tee. But today she wanted to pull out the big guns.

She chuckled at her own unintended joke. Guns, huh? She was talking about her big ol’ boobies.

Darcy tossed on her favorite plum colored v-neck tee, just the right tightness, and a pair of loose legged yoga pants, mostly because feeling comfy won out over looking fly. It was her first day off in weeks, give a girl a break!

Feeling a little too exposed, she grabbed her oversized grey knit cardigan, leaving the front open. She bit her lip nervously, realizing she was with either going to be too obvious in her silly flirting or in her lack of experience.

Before she could over think it, Darcy shrugged, deciding to just go with the flow. Steve hadn't seemed to mind her awkward nature and she sure as hell loved to see him smile. Especially after catching his eyes go all sad from time to time yesterday.

Finding herself acceptable, she braced herself for the day. Darcy Lewis had a hankering for both coffee and a little piece of patriotic cake.

8:45 am- Avengers Private Kitchen and Common room

She swiped the lifted card, noticing with some excitement that the lights were already on inside the room. As soon as the green light blinked for entry, she was waltzing in.

The smell of gloriously fresh coffee hit her nose, making her nervous smile widen to an all-out dopy grin.

Darcy could cry. Really, it was like she was dreaming. There, on the old metal machine was a full pot of black gold and standing next to it, with his chiseled hip resting casually on the marble counter was the star of her latest wet dream. Not that she'd been purposely dreaming about him... just that he'd shown up and you know...

“Mornin’ there Cap.” She sighed happily, making a bee line for the coffee. His eyes rose to meet hers as a charming smile lit his face. Which of course brought her attention to his dimple. Asshole was too cute, making ladies knees go all weak and junk.

“Hey there, Ms. Lewis. I was about to make some breakfast. Would you care for some?” He asked politely. His tone threw her off.

Darcy was bummed to see he was tucking himself away. His demeanor was different, a tad off putting, and way too detached. That's not the man she hung out with yesterday. The dude who joked and teased and took her for the best tour around downtown ever.

She could see through it, however. There was a struggle in his eyes which he was clearly trying to keep from her.

He must have some experience at keeping people at a distance and though Darcy, more often than not, respected people's right to choose who they want close, she could see that he needed a friend more than he needed space.

It was the same with Jane. It's why Darcy had practically adopted the other woman as a grown lady-child. It was less about being her assistant, and more about Darcy being a companion who cared deeply, beneath layers of sass and laughs. A truly kick-ass friend, if she said so herself.

With this in mind, she made up her mind.

Darcy was going to do everything in her (amazing) powers to make him smile and laugh and to break down that lame-ass wall. Because while she'd love to flirt and make goo-goo eyes, she hated when people were sad.

“Abso-freaking-lutly. But you’re going to have to call me Darcy. Ms. Lewis makes me sound like a catholic school teacher.” She complained, mock shivering.

Heat flashed in his deep blue eyes for a second but was gone before she could even be sure it was there. Darcy's lips tilted into a small smile, wondering if the Cap had a teacher kink. Though it wasn't in the plans to seduce him, she made a mental note for Halloween costume ideas. Be prepared, and all.

“I um… I eat a lot. Fast metabolism.” He offered by way of explanation as he unloaded the ingredients. Two cartons of eggs, a gallon of milk, pound of potatoes, and (seriously?!) four packs of bacon.

She laughed huskily, enjoying the way his cheeks flushed. Within minutes, he started cooking, telling her how the food tastes different, and how much more things cost. She kept the conversation going, not letting it lull in fear of him vanishing into that sad place. Plus, she genuinely liked hearing about his time and experiences, being a fan of history.

It was so strange, sitting in Stark towers having a casual conversation with the American legend. But what’s more was that right now, peeling potatoes, and talking about the different kinds of exotic fruit, he was just plain old Steve. Minus the plain part.

Sooner than she hoped, he was done, loading plates full of breakfasty goodness.

Darcy ate with zeal, complimenting Steve on the job well done. Seriously, the old dude could cook a mean spread. She never claimed to be a skinny girl and by the way she was staring at the last pieces of bacon, she never would.

“Ok, champ. I’ve waited a whole 24 hours. For me, that’s a record.” She glanced at him over their nearly empty plates, trying to judge his openness. "How about another cruise?"

He tilted his head and regarded her silently. She figured he was a serious guy most of the time but she hoped she could bring him out of his shell like she did with most people. She liked to think it was her youthful and charming disposition. Or maybe (realistically) it was her I-Don’t-Give-A-Frickfrack attitude. People respond to that.

“Sorry, kid. It's supposed to storm at some point today and there’s no way I’m taking you out on the bike in that.” He waved a large hand to the windows where the sky was turning grey. Even as he spoke, she could see the larger storm clouds rolling in, blocking out any and all rays of sunshine.

“Nooooo.” Darcy moaned drastically, running her hands down her cheeks. There goes her perfect day of goofing off in New York with a handsome guide.

He chuckled quietly as he started clearing away the dishes. Rushing to snag the last piece of bacon, Darcy chalked up one point for putting another smile on his face. Her chest swelled with ridiculous pride at her ability to loosen his defenses.

Darcy also felt her face heat as she realized she was now staring at his (perfect, holy cow, how can a man's ass be so perfect!) rear end as he did the dishes, back turned to her.

She had a chance to really observe him, as his hands were busy scrubbing. She managed to perch herself up on the island, sitting cross-legged with a cup of yummy coffee nestled in her palms.

He was tall (duh) but he had a pleasant, if not serious, personality that brought him down to size. Unlike Tony’s ego which made him ten stories tall. Steve managed to tower over you but in a way that made you feel safe. Even his old man style was comforting. Pressed shirts and khakis, though she had to admit, his antique looking leather jacket from yesterday was a real plus in the lady boner department.

She had spent the rest of yesterday helping Jane pack, but the whole time her mind had been on this dude. It wasn’t like her to get caught up in crushes, and while she was determined to be his friend first and foremost, she was also honest.

Darcy was a girl with particular standards. She didn’t like idiots who didn't care about learning, over aggressive jerks who thought she was free game, or simpering babies who wanted to be mommied.

So, you know. It was hard to find a good date.

That and she kind of felt the male species was lacking since the whole New Mexico fiasco. All those hunky Norse gods. Even that bodacious Lady Sif. And then traveling with Jane halfway across the world to fight some giant dark elf things, and her awkward (I thought the world was ending kiss/celebratory hook up) thing with Ian.

In truth, Darcy hadn't thought much on guys, both as prospective boyfriend material or as anything else in the last year or so.

Needless to say, crushes and dating weren’t on her schedules. Too bad Mr. Rogers just had to have those big slightly lost eyes. She could ignore his body (mostly) and even his charming smile (kinda), but he had a good heart and was kind and made her breakfast.

Hell, the guy even blushed when he was caught staring at her girls. So she couldn’t be blamed for taking an instant shine to the guy. 

Darcy peaked over her cup to see him frowning slightly, a crease between his eyes. He was still working on dishes and if she knew anything about mindless tasks, it opened up a whole lot of time to think about shit you didn’t want to think about.

Well, that wasn’t going happen, not when Darcy fun-times Lewis was around. Her specialty was mischievous shenanigans.

After a quick look around the islands counter top, she spied a wet rag in the small secondary sink. Darcy bit her lip, hoping that she was going to wipe that frown off his face, rather than make him mad.

Only one way to find out.

She chucked the sopping cloth at his head, cringing at the wet _splat_ it made. When he turned slowly to face her, she couldn't quite read his expression. 

So she glanced around, as if someone else had thrown it, looking back at him with mock confusion.

Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed the faucet head and pulled. It was one of those fancy detachable ones that had a long metal hose. Darcy had a second to brace herself before cold water came spraying out, soaking her top completely.

She squealed loudly while jumping down from her perch to duck behind the island. Her heart was racing and she was gasping with laughter but there was no way he was going win this one. The challenge had been accepted and she will triumph!

When he peaked around one corner of the island, she was already around the opposite, grabbing the second sinks hose. She cackled when he let out a yelp, possibly the only time she had never heard a grown man make such a sound. They had limited space to move, only going as far as the hose allowed, but she still managed to get him drenched. As he did her.

She was so busy laughing, trying the wipe the water drops off her glasses, that she hadn’t noticed him drop his weapon and stalk toward her. Within seconds she was lifted up over his shoulder, hose having sprung back to its proper latch.

Talk about ass up.

Darcy still tried to reach for the sink, but he was pulling her away, ensuring that she couldn't soak him any further. She was laughing so hard, relishing the way his chest shook with his own laughter and demands of surrender, that neither of them noticed a third person enter the room.

That is, until said person coughed loudly.

 

 

* * *

Hello! So I just wanted you all to know how awesome the response to this little tale has been! It started out as something fun to help keep my brain from burning out while writing my other fic. I hate having a good thing and messing it up because I'm stressing so this story is sort of like meditation for me! I'm so glad you like it and are commenting! Rest assured there will be some steamy scenes and some serious ones as well, but overall I'm going to keep it light and fluffy.

-Moonandwinter

 


	4. Trouble Maker

Steve was part mortified and part disappointed that the impromptu moment of fun had been interrupted. He whipped around, tensing as Darcy breathlessly laughed with her hands flat against his lower back. It took a second to wipe the water from his eyes with his free hand, and when he did, he saw who it was who had walked in on them.

Sam Wilson, his newest friend and partner, was standing at the door, arms crossed casually. Steve might have been worried had it not been for the knowing smile on the other man’s face.

“Hey Sam.” He greeted awkwardly, shifting to his other foot. For the first time since being here, Steve hoped there wasn’t an assignment of some sort. Not after he had started to feel like a normal guy for once. Of course if it were about finding Bucky… 

“Hey there, Buddy. Am I interrupting?” The other man asked, his smile broadening.

Steve realized then, that he’d yet to put Darcy down and hurried to gently settle her onto the counter. There was a split second where he stood between her legs as she untwined her arms, but he couldn’t look her in the face, so embarrassed by his carelessness.

He moved away quickly, striding to the door in what he hoped was a nonchalant gait. Sam, however, just raised a brow with his eyes over his shoulder.

Steve knew what he’d see. A beautiful dark haired girl, thoroughly soaked. The purple shirt was very thin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her face would be flushed with laughter and a mischievous gleam in her eyes making her irresistible.

He felt a flash of… Jealousy? That can’t be right. Maybe protectiveness.

“Something you need me for?” He asked, his voice was a little firmer than he’d intended but it got Sam’s eyes back to him.

“Was wondering about sparing today since Natasha is out helping Clint.” The young man said distractedly, brown eyes drifting back to Darcy. Steve could hear her climbing off the counter and padding barefoot towards them.

“Hey, can I watch?! I’ve always wanted to see two hunks fisticuff." Her hands came up in two balled fists, as if to show them her meaning. "I can pretend you’re fighting over me.” She said wistfully as her hand wrapped around Steve’s forearm, eyes fluttering dramatically. He looked down at her with a wry smile, while trying to ignore the way her simple touch was burning him alive. Damn. What was it about this girl?

“Um, yea. I don’t see why not.” Steve couldn’t help but grin softly at the way her blue green eyes lit up. She winked at him and turned her blushing face to Sam.

Again, the flash of something suspiciously like jealousy twisted his gut but he ignored it. Mostly.

Darcy stuck her hand out, smiling politely when his friend took it. He was a little more than happy that her smile was different. Those lovely red lips curved up in a genuine smile, but didn't really grin. And her eyes didn’t shine quite like they did when she joked with him. Then again, he could be imaging it all in the hope that she saved special smiles for him.

_What?_

“I’m Darcy Lewis; assistant extraordinaire, poli-sci dropout, and she-who-tasered-Thor.” She recited, her voice low and charming as she moved a little closer to him, their hands mere centimeters away.

“I can see why he’s been hanging around here.” Sam smiled smoothly, eyes moving between the two of them. “I’m Sam Wilson."

1230 Hours – Stark’s Private Gym. 4 floors below ground

Steve didn’t spar often, not because he didn’t enjoy it, but rather it was not easy to find someone who could match his super-serum self. Sam, however, had developed a routine which involved a mix of machine training, and hand to hand with new martial arts techniques. Steve might be incredibly strong, but he had to keep up with the way the world fought.

Most of the time he liked to use his fists and shield, but today he was pulling out all the stops. He told himself it wasn’t because of the beauty that sat a short distance away. That is _wasn't_ because of the way she cheered and laughed when he managed to get his shield stuck in the ceiling, nearly 30 feet above their heads. And defiantly _not_ because she whistled like a sailor when he removed his sweaty t-shirt to replace it with a clean one, making his face flush.

How did this one lady have him feeling like an awkward teen again?

There had been once or twice where he had hit Sam a little harder than necessary but the young man had been sneaking peaks at Darcy and ever since she changed out of her wet clothes and into dry ones, he found he was equally hard pressed to not look. Didn't make it ok, though.

She was wearing those jeans that hugged every curve and fit like a glove. Her top was a thick knit sweater but with her more than average bust size, it didn’t leave much to the imagination.

So he tried to distract himself with a full workout, making Sam keep his eyes on him for as much time as possible. Steve felt pangs of guilt about his behavior, but something about her inspired these out of character actions.

After several more minutes of Sam and him whipping around, kicking, tossing, and generally abusing one another, Steve called it in. Sam grunted a small _, thank god_ , but smiled anyway as he allowed Steve to help him up off the mat.

“Awe pooh! You’re all done?” Darcy called from across the room, her face in an adorable pout. Lips made for kissing, if you asked him.

Still, he shook his head, not sure why in the midst of his chaotic life he felt the need to admire over this lady. She sort blew into his life like a hurricane.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied bashfully, having instinctively jogging over to her. Sam gave him them cheeky grin and waved, leaving for the lockers. The young man must have gotten the hint. Steve will have to apologize for his rude behavior but right now, there was something else begging for his attention.

“Ah well. I enjoyed the show. Too bad I don’t have any singles.” Darcy chuckled, uncurling herself and hoping down off the bench. “I am starving though, so I’m going to make some dinner. Want to join me?”

Did he ever.

1530 Hours – Darcy’s Apartment

When he said he’d love to join her, he had no idea it would be in her personal rooms. He had assumed that they’d go on over to the fully stocked kitchen where they had first met. But Darcy, the sly devil, had punched in her floor number as soon as they entered the elevator, keeping him distracted with conversation about his favorite foods.

He could lose himself talking with her, letting her listen to him and respond with one of her endless witty responses. She was charming him; that was for sure. If only he knew it was intentional and not just a part of who she was with everyone.

“Well, this is my Stark issued abode!” She said cheerfully, tossing her keys on a simple, but cluttered table. “Sorry about the mess. I had to move all my junk from New Mexico here and haven’t really had time to unpack all of my stuff. I’ve done all of Janes though.”

Steve remained in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed. The apartment was not as large as his but was just as luxurious. The dolled up kitchen was open to the large living area where two comfortable brown couches lay facing an even larger television. There was a small hall to the left where three doors could be found, a bathroom, spare room, and her bedroom.

He looked back to find Darcy sitting on the kitchen counter by the entrance, and he briefly wondered why she always sat on tables and counters rather than chairs. She had her head tilted and was looking at him with puzzlement and laughter in her eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if this was a good idea.

“Don’t tell me the indestructible boy scout is afraid of little old _innocent_ _me._ ” She gasped, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

Too bad he knew a bad situation when he saw one, and he wasn’t about to put himself in an awkward position of sitting in her apartment drooling over her like a pup with a bone. No matter the fact that her cheeks were pink and she had a tempting gleam in her eyes.

He wasn’t going to raise to her bait, he told himself sternly.

No way. He was going to politely leave. Turn around and go before he makes a fool of himself.

1600 Hours – Darcy’s Apartment.

Steve Rogers was sitting very uncomfortably at Darcy’s dining table. She had gleefully started cooking when he stumbled inside, closing the door to this awkward fate.

Now, he couldn’t move if he wanted too, so enthralled by the very sight of her.

Her body was all curves and made of pure sin, he thought as she danced around her kitchen. This woman thought it would be perfectly ok to wear the shortest shorts he’d ever seen, miles of milky skin bare for his torture. She at least had the heart to wear an apron over her tight fitting t-shirt, though he was absurdly pleased to see it was Captain America one with his shield on it.

“How many of those shirts do you own?” He managed to ask, attempting to lighten the mood. Well, at least his mood. She seemed completely unfazed by their situation, in her element with pots and pans and ingredients spread all over. Chaotic, just like her.

“I own a few of yours. One of Ironman’s, a few hulks. And of course, I’ve got like, twenty of Thor’s. Jane keeps buying them for me.” She called over her shoulder. He smiled, liking the way she hummed while stirring what smelled like tomato sauce.

“I also have the Black Widows cat suit.” She tossed over her shoulder as if it were an afterthought.

Steve couldn’t help but cough violently, the tremors of surprise raking his body were almost as painful as the juncture between his legs. He could have lived the rest of his life comfortably not having that glorious image, all those round curve tucked inside that snug little leather suit, burned into his mind.

And the little devil was _smirking_ , though she tried to hide it. Good god, this woman was doing this on purpose! She wanted to see him sweat. He thought they had been teasing and flirting before, but this was a whole new level of inappropriate behavior. He was the pinnacle of truth, justice and the American way! He wasn’t supposed to flirt recklessly.

Steven Grant Rogers took a second to catch his breath before he smiled roguishly, developing a battle plan.

Darcy was not unaffected by him, that he knew for sure.

So if it’s war she wanted, its war she’ll get.


	5. Dinner for Two

4:30 pm – Darcy’s apartment

She was enjoying teasing Steve so much, it might actually be a problem. God, if Jane could see her now, making the national hero blush! But still, she just really liked watching Steve get all flustered only to smile and make a joke or two. It wasn’t like she was being mean about it. She really did like this guy. He was sweet, and quiet, but funny too.

Plus, he kicked serious ass. She was nearly panting by the time him and Sam were done in the gym, and had very nearly jumped him bones then and there. Darcy was, however, a stubborn girl with her own set of rules about naughty bone jumping, so she had invited him to dinner instead. At least at her place she could control the environment and stimuli, ensuring that she didn’t do anything crazy.

But now that she had him here, all she could think about was the stiff way he was sitting and the sinful way his eyes followed her. It probably went against her code of no bone jumping to put on these way too small shorts and the tight little Cap t-shirt, but she couldn’t help it.

Did she really affect him like that? Darcy knew she wasn’t unattractive per say, but she didn’t think she’d catch the eye of The All American Hunk. Talk about out of her league.

Darcy’s ego did a little dance, along with her stomach. She conceded she really needed to figure out how _he_ felt so she knew where to draw the line in terms of flirting. Not saying she wouldn’t cross it occasionally, but she needed to know nonetheless.

She grinned, thinking of a joke fitting his 40’s sensibilities to toss his way. She turned to make the witty remark but the words died on her tongue. Steve had apparently moved from the chair to not a foot behind her, the innocent expression he wore making his face look all the more suspicious.

He was so close she could see every single muscle, even the fine hairs that led down his abs to below his belt through that ridiculously thin shirt of his. Darcy thought that the shorts and her tight tee would have evened the playing field a little but up close, she could see it was no competition. He was too… amazingly and frustratingly perfect.

Darcy cleared her throat and attempted ( _and failed_ ) to clear her head. She focused on his shoulder, picking an imaginary piece of lint off. It was just an excuse to touch him, because right now all of her ‘ _just friends’_ ideas were flying out the window with blinding speed.

“You move fast.” She stammered, feeling way too light headed by his proximity. Was he warm? Yea, oh _wow_ , that’s a whole lotta heat coming off him… Wow.

_Come one Darcy, he’s just your friend. Act cool._

“Dinners almost done. You want a beer?” She asked quickly, sliding around him and heading towards the fridge. Just pretend he’s still sitting...

“It doesn't quite affect me the same way, but I do enjoy a good beer.” He murmured quietly from somewhere close behind her. Murmured! Jesus, he sounded like silk and chocolate and midnight.

_Ok. Ok. You know what Darcy? I think you’re losing it. Been day dreaming about him a little too much._

With shaky hands, Darcy grabbed two dark brews and headed to table, practically tip-toeing around him, though she felt his eyes follow her. How was it that one minute he was awkward and cute and now he was acting all sexy and predatory like something out of her guilty pleasure romance novels?

And then it hit her... He was playing her.

Just like she had been teasing him. Oh boy. Oh _ho ho_! This was gonna be good! Never let it be said that Darcy Lewis did not rise to the most epic and scandalous challenge she was ever to face.

The semi-seduction of Steven Rogers. Winner takes all!

After a second to compose her plan, Darcy put on her smooth little smile and went over to the sink, giving him a once over as she went. She let her eyes linger on his crotch for a moment longer than necessary. Heat creeped into both their faces but hey; you can’t make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, right?

One point Darcy.

Her lip was pulled in-between her teeth as she began to drain the noodles, completely aware of the superhero standing some odd feet behind her. Her plan was being muddled by his presence, but she was going to try and get him to laugh first. Or kiss her. Or both.

“Bottle opener?” Steve asked lazily. His voice was deep and husky, sending shivers down her spine, which she was positive he could see.

“In the drawer.” She nodded to the one next to her hip, but her hands were _conveniently_ full. So he had to reach around her, his muscular arm brushing her bottom as she turned to pour the pasta into the sauce pan.

Oh, one point Steve.

She had to bite her lip harder, hiding her face from him. If he saw the looks of playfulness and lust that were fighting for dominance, he would surely run for the hills. That wasn’t to say she was done _just_ yet.

Thinking fast, she grinned wickedly. A little bit of a slip and-

“Damn!” She gasped despairingly. “I got pasta sauce on my apron.”

He watched her with rapt attention, sending flickers of heat coursing throughout her body, as she untied the old cloth, balling it up. When she came back from tossing the dirty cover into the bathroom bin, Steve still was standing by the stove. His face was totally blank except for the small twitch of his lip as his gaze drifted slowly across her body. Darcy didn’t even try to fight the blush, because really, what girl wouldn’t turn pink under such a thorough check out.

She managed to barely keep the air of innocence as she turned off the burners and set about making the table ready, while whistling “Pussy Cat Blues”. By the look of shock on his face, it seemed he recognized it.

That’s two points for her…

She had her back turned and was about to grab some plates when she heard _felt_ him behind her.

“Let me help.” He offered smoothly, his chest nearly pressed against her back. She could literally feel the heat coming off him in waves.

Two strong arms moved on either side of her head and opened the cabinet doors above her. He had to lean in to grab the plates and when he did, she felt everything he was working with. The lust was winning out over the playfulness as her body started to practically vibrate with arousal.

Those hard rippled abs, the pecs she wanted to nibble on, and sweet baby Jesus… He was _hard_. Darcy could feel him through his denim jeans and her cotton shorts and holy freaking Odin

“Pardon me.” He apologized, not sounding sorry at all. He didn’t even sound fazed. Ok. _That_ point goes to Steve.

“No problem.” Darcy replied and in a last attempt at winning this round, she pushed back against him to open the drawer for the silverware. “Oops. Sorry!” She exclaimed cheekily as her ass rubbed against a very stiff ridge. This was, by far, the naughtiest thing she’d ever done, short of actually getting down.

Could he tell her breathing had sped up or that her heart was pounding wildly? This was all just harmless flirting between friends, right?

 _Yea right_. This was downright wicked.

After he stepped back so she could set the plates at the table, he promptly found himself a chair, leaning forward.

“Eat up, Steve.”

Darcy was no longer hungry, at least not for food. She did manage to eat a bowl, filling up the silence with her radio playlist. After _hours_ , but more likely 5 minutes, she got up quickly, downed her beer, and went to start dishes. If only to keep her hands to herself.

It was strangely calm and a little domestic after that tense flirt action that just happened but food tended to do that. She was humming along, starting to get in the groove. Music to her was like water to a fish. She loved it; loved to sing, to dance, and _still_ pretended to rock a concert hall in the shower.

Darcy was nearly finished with the last pan, when a pair of warm hands slid down her arms and wrapped around her soapy wrists. His chest came to lay flush against her back once more but there was something a little more… raw about it this time. He was stiff and seemed to be breathing too deeply.

Had she upset him?

“I’m going to have to ask you to stop moving like that or I’ll have to remove myself from your presence.” Steve growled into her ear. The heat of both his words and his breath made the knot in her stomach tighter, and her knees instantly felt like jello.

“Why?” She asked breathlessly. Not because she didn’t know, but rather, she was too stunned to do anything else.

He groaned, dropping his chin atop her head. “You know why.” Was all he could manage between gritted teeth. Seems like she actually pushed him too far.

“Sorry.” She whispered, the knot in her stomach aching a little.

“No. Don’t be sorry. It’s me that’s not used to this. To… whatever this is.” He hesitated as his thumbs were rubbing little circles on the inside of her wrists. She looked down, struck again by the domestic way they were standing. “Yea... I think it’s safer if I go.”

Darcy Lewis was notorious for making spontaneous and reckless decisions. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that she liked to jump in feet first, blindly. So following form, she turned in his arms and grabbed two fist full of his shirt, determined to have at least one kiss before he decides she’s not worth the trouble.

Instead of running, he stayed stock still as she raised herself on her tippy toes, having to pull his shirt to get close enough. _Just one kiss_ , she thought fiercely. That’s all.

One. Little. _Taste_.

Like approaching a wild animal, she leaned in cautiously, her lips lightly grazing his. She lingered there, the softness too much for her frazzled brain. Feather light and gentle, even when she wanted so much more.

Darcy whimpered pathetically when he pulled away, only to gasp in delightful when his hands were on her ass, lifting up onto the counter.

A large hand cupped the back of her neck while another grasped her chin. She was at his command, knees up resting on his hips, and it sent lighting straight to her core. Steve was kissing her, tender and gentle strokes. Darcy couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped her lips but couldn’t say she regretted it, seeing as it caused him to increase the pressure tenfold.

Suddenly, he was pressing against her, hands roaming her body like something out of a dream. He was exploring her with his lips, making her gasp and sigh. She tilted her head back, giving his mouth access to her throat as he kissed his way across the shallow dips in her collar, making his way back up and to her mouth.

Darcy kissed him back with a passion that had been slowly building since the moment she threw that coffee pot at him. Hunger, primal, and chaotic was clawing at her insides, making her want to do so many things to this man.

He groaned her name against her mouth and the way he made it sound like a prayer, made her thighs clench. Deciding she couldn’t wait any longer, she went for his shirt, button by freaking button until he was mostly undone. He too, was splaying his palms on the soft flesh right under her breasts, preparing to lift the shirt right up over her head.

Her two shaking hands had barely touched his solid _hot_ skin when someone started banging at her door.

 _Ignore it. Please ignore it._ She chanted in her head, as they both froze.

But then she heard it. The telltale sign of trouble.

“Darcy, let me in! It’s Jane. You haven’t answered your phone all night! I need youuuu.” Came the muffled plea.

“I’m going to **_kill her_**.” Darcy swore as Steve quickly moved away from her. His face was red, hands shaking as he tried to straighten his shirt. Darcy sat, legs dangling over the counter, arms crossed, pouting. They had been so close and he was kissing her and she really liked this new side of him! Damn it all!

Steve took one look at her and chuckled awkwardly. “She’s your friend. Can’t leave her hanging.” When he offered his hand, she took it, but only because she wasn’t sure if she was ever going to touch that perfect package again. He would probably come to his senses anyway.

“Still going to kill her.” Darcy grumbled miserably. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Lust and bashful humor dancing in his eyes.

“Coffee tomorrow?” He asked, voice still raw from their... activities. He was throwing her a line and she knew she was caught like a fish.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled gently, feeling a flip flop in her stomach. A change. Friends to something more.

But what really did it was the look of utter shock and disbelief on Jane’s face when Captain America strutted from her apartment, looking like he’d been properly snogged.

Point three for Darcy.


	6. Rum and junk

5:48 pm- D. Lewis apt 1002

“You are dead to me.” Darcy stated numbly to the shocked scientist that stood staring open mouthed at the back the retreating figure. Such a nice back too. And it would have been hers had it not been for Jane and her meddling ways.

“Inside. Now.” She muttered darkly, pulling the thin woman inside her apartment. She was still a little wet from the dishes and… well, _everything else_ , so she went straight to her room, aware the other woman was still standing dumbfounded in her kitchen. After a moment of blessed silence, Darcy tugged on a pair of flannel P’Js (so not what she had wanted to wear), when she heard Jane start to sputter.

“Calm down! Jesus, I was just having dinner with him.” Darcy swore loudly. Regardless of her frustration with Jane, she was still unable to effectively hide the blush that was creeping up into her slightly grinning face.

Jane spun to face her as Darcy exited her room, a goofy and confused smile spreading across the older woman’s face. She looked really pretty when she wasn’t scowling or muttering science jargon.

“You had dinner with Captain America? Darcy!” She squealed excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down. Darcy was hard pressed not to freak out with her. It was a pretty incredible turn of events. Although she will forever hate Jane for ruining a good night of patriotic passion, she couldn’t _actually_ be mad.

Flirting with Steve was one thing, but banging him? After only one dinner? Yea… even though it sounded incredibly fun and felt great while it lasted, she still had her girl code. One rule being no one-nighters. If she and Steve were going to flirt, she might as well be serious about it.

“Yea,” Darcy sighed wistfully. “And I’ve got some serious game going with him.” She laughed, tossing some popcorn in the microwave. She knew what Jane had come here for. The poor woman was so nervous about tomorrow that she couldn’t sleep. Probably hasn’t eaten either. Hey, that’s what besties are for, right?

“And his name is Steve.”

“Well color me impressed.” Jane cooed, waggling her brows while breezing over to the fridge. Darcy sat down on her large couch and wondered how her life had gotten here. Crazy scientist B.F.F. with a thunder God boyfriend, her own super star-spangled crush, and a home inside Ironman’s dojo. Her only complaint is that Coulson insisted she not post literally _anything_ on any of her social media sites.

Though is she were honest, she didn’t really hate the guy; just liked throwing some shade at The Man.

“Beer or wine?” Jane called from inside the fridge, knowing Darcy was going to need a little liquid encouragement if this night was going to be any fun at all. And a bottle with Jane was fun. The crazy lady had a seriously twisted mischievous side when inebriated and Darcy exploited it whenever the opportunity arises.

It might not have been the desired outcome of the night, but that’s not to say it couldn’t still be fun, right?

*~*~*~

It was impossible to do anything but think of Darcy after their unexpected and intense scene in her kitchen. She had effectively invaded his mind, flown past all the barricades he had in place to protect himself, and settled herself somewhere he didn't care to think about.  

And the worst part was that he felt the gap but simply didn't care.  She was a whole new world, expressions and actions, little things that make it obvious how different they were and yet he couldn't find it in himself to use that as an excuse, like he did when other women tried to get close.

He felt less tired in her presence, as if the world was still spinning despite him enjoying himself.  For the longest time both before and after his time in the ice, Steve had felt the weight of the responsibility sit heavily on his shoulders. At least back then he had a courageous woman with whom he had hoped to spend his days with, and a best friend who had his back no matter what. And now?

Now there was this witty spitfire that seemed to be determined to raise him from his dark thoughts and make him smile or blush or any number of things Darcy did to him. And for that he was thankful, especially since the trail for Bucky had become cold.

So now Steve had to figure out if it was really the _girl_ that he liked or was it what she offered. Not coupling, though he was positive that was what would have happened had they not been interrupted. No, she was comfort and happiness, but the most concerning, she was a distraction.  

He marched to his apartment, flinging his door open and pacing the rooms inside. He didn't want her being a distraction to his chaotic life to be the foundation of... _whatever_ it was they had going. He really needed to stop and think, to put this in perspective.  

After all, she was busy with Doctor Foster and would likely not be free for a few days seeing as Thor was scheduled to arrive in the morning.  

Maybe a little time away from the Vixen would clear his head. He could leave tonight, spend a few days at his safe house. The drive was short, and it was stocked with some supplies…

But then he remembered his question about coffee and Darcy’s promise to be there.  He owed her that much at least.

So he sat, having made up his mind to head up state tomorrow evening. He’d have a bag packed tonight, make coffee in the morning with her, and leave for two, maybe three days. It would give him time to figure this out.

After finally working out a plan, Steve found the nearest chair and sat in it heavily. His desk, now covered in drawings, lay to his right and he glanced down at the latest sketch.

He had been working on what had started out as a doodle, but then had evolved into a whole piece, complete with color. It was a classic pin-up, a little on the R-rated side.

She was sitting on his bike, big round shield in front of her leaning figure- Only enough to see the tops of her rounded breasts. Raven hair was tumbling down in soft curls. She had large red lips that tilted to one side, and a small innocent blush.

But his favorite thing, and the one item that set her apart from the other pin-ups from his time, was her black rimmed glasses.

He hoped to god Darcy never saw what he had drawn. She’d think him the biggest kind of creep.

*~*~*~*~

8:15 pm- Darcy’s apartment

“S’not like I was going to ask him!” Darcy barked, though there was no venom in her slightly slurred voice. “S’ides, I bet you’ve never asked Thor to wear his cloak thingy to bed.”

At Jane’s silence and beat red face, Darcy realized that her friend had indeed made Thor wear his getup during sexy time. That’s… pretty awesome. Go Jane!

“The costume is hot, but a little much for _bed sport_ … Maybe just the mask.” Darcy laughed deeply, pouring the amber liquid into the neat little glasses. She paused, looking at her friend with slightly blurry eyes. “I don’t even think I’ll be getting that far with him.” She grumbled after taking the shot.

Jane followed suit, though she always cringed no matter how many she had taken.

“Why d’you say that?” She asked, nibbling around the edges of another cherry pop-tart.

“Cause he’s so nice and I’m so far under his level of _awesomeness._ ” Darcy bemoaned. It was rare for her to show any kind of self-pity but she really did have a feeling her and Steve were worlds apart. Not just the time difference, either. Like, he was so entwined in this world of Hero’s and junk and she was just… Her.

“Um, no? You tasered Thor, you figured out the bridge mystery before me, you kicked ass against those dark elves, and you s’mhow manage to keep me alive, fed, and sane. That’s pretty awesome if you ask me.”

At Darcy’s I-don’t-believe-you look, Jane squared her thin shoulders and put on her stern face. (It was so adorable.)

“Those are all _real_ facts. Can't be undone. You are as awesome, no… _MORE_ awesome than Captain America. I am a scientist. I have facts, therefore I win.” She stated grandly, as clear and concise as one can when one has had several shots of Captain Morgan’s.

“Well, who am I to refute science!?” Darcy shouted gleefully, loving Jane and her ridiculous ways of cheering her up. She raised two full glasses of yummy rum, handing one to Jane, in salute.

Darcy would not deny her epicness and of course there was _facts._

“To science!” Jane yelled to which Darcy replied just as joyously.

10:35 pm Avengers private kitchens

The lounge and kitchen area was empty, which was unsurprising seeing the time. Still, Darcy needed to get out of her apartment for a few, her brain not quite letting her sleep.

She stood gazing out the windows that had first drawn her to this room. The same room in which she met a charming man and had somehow formed a crush. Now, after a night full of drinking and girl talking and all the insanity that is Jane, Darcy had a moment to reflect, though not as clearly as she had hoped.

Tomorrow she was going to ask him out.

Like, an actual date.

She was a strong woman. It shouldn’t be that weird that she would initiate such a thing, right? He liked her; that much was clear. And she liked him. She just needed to get to know him a bit more before climbing that man like a tree. And trust, when the time came, she is going to just… _Unf!_

Darcy smiled to herself, turning her eyes to the view. Even moderately drunk, she could appreciate everything she saw. The lights from the city, casting a beautiful glow that stretched out to the horizon. There was life buzzing down there, people constantly moving and building and being fantastic.

She let her eyes drift shut, and as was happening often, she saw the kind face of a smiling blond.

Darcy sighed, thinking that she was in a little too deep.

“Damn, I _like_ him.” She mumbled to no one and thankfully no one answered.


	7. Cat got your tongue

0700 Hours – Avengers Private Kitchens

Steve stood above the sleeping woman whom he had dreamed about the night before. It was one of the first nights in which he had actually stayed soundlessly under for several hours and it was thanks to her. He knew it was because he hadn’t wanted to wake up, doing things with her in dreamland that he shouldn’t but wanted to do in reality.

Here, though, she lay wrapped in a heavy knitted jumper, curled up like a lazy cat. Her face was peaceful in slumber but he could still see the small twist to her lips. Such smile seemed to be a permanent part of this woman. Not mocking. More like she had a secret that she wasn’t about to tell.

Steve sighed heavily, sitting across from her. He hadn’t intended to get so attached. She was just so witty and funny and damn beautiful that he was drawn to her. It was like she knew exactly what made him jump; made him smile even when his thoughts were dark. Darcy Lewis was truly one of a kind.

He was beginning to waver in his determination to leave for a few days. He thought perhaps she would like some time away from him as well, but here she was. Asleep on the couch where he had first seen her. No… He really should go. Give them both chance to question what it was they wanted.

Sighing once more, he raised his foot and wiggled her arm with his big toe. In truth, he didn’t trust himself to be any closer to her least he kiss her soundly and take her right there on that damn couch. Like he had in his dream.

He groaned at the reminder and covered his face. He should just get up and leave, coffee be damned. The worst part was, he didn’t even like the stuff that much, but he knew he’d stay and have a cup with her if only to be in her presence.

Maybe he was really smitten. It was just so strange to feel something so strongly so soon.

“Ouch.” She groaned, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up quickly, concerned she was hurt, only to see she was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes clamped shut.

“Darcy?” He asked quietly, hating the way she flinched as he spoke. She peaked a blood-shot eye out from over her fingers.

“M’ok. Just hung-over. Coffee me before I die.” She grumbled, throwing an arm over her face. He smiled, remembering the one and only time he had ever been drunk. And the hell of a hangover that had felled him the next day.

He silently made the black bitter brew for her and as the machine was working on that, he started her some greasy food. That’s what Stark assured him helps with his hangovers and he had a feeling Tony knew all about it.

It was a simple act. Him making her breakfast and coffee. It wasn’t even the first time he had done so but somehow this felt more intimate. A little domestic.

A little voice at the back of his head reminded him that he was supposed to leave after one cup. Don't stay.. 

0730 Hours

“-and after an hour of trying to calm her down, I finally managed to get her into my bed. And then I didn’t want to sleep on my couch. I guess I thought, you know, this one was so comfortable. I don’t know.” She mumbled, a laugh beneath her voice making his stomach knot. Still he said nothing, not really able to say what he planned out loud. Steve had remained silent as she ate and talked and he knew she was growing increasingly concerned.

How can he tell her he needs a few days away? He didn’t want to simply leave after last night. She might get the wrong idea, but he couldn’t stay. Not with her so close.

How was he even going to leave when it was these small moments that brighten his day? Steve was having a hard time convincing his brain that it was for the best, but then she stood and stretched, her arms lifting the ridiculously large knitted sweater up to reveal her wearing small flannel shorts. Arousal spiked through him and he simply couldn’t take his eyes off of her long bare legs. All of that milky white softness that he could spend days memorizing.

She caught his eyes, and laughed huskily. He tried not to blush. Really, it was like he was a boy in leading string by the way he averted his eyes after being caught.

“Well, I should go.” She paused, looking at him questioningly. He thinned his lips and looked out the tall windows, afraid if he spoke he’d say all of the crazy things that bounced around his head. Things like, ‘I want to kiss you so hard you forget how to think.’ But he couldn’t. He was leaving after all...

“Yea… Well, the big guy is due in an hour or so and I need to get the Lady Jane up and decent looking.” Darcy explained, making her way slowly to the door. He felt a pull. To say something, to do something. She was twisting the hem of her sweater and he knew it was his inaction that was causing her distress.

She paused by the door, looking back to him with a small twist to her lips. He knew it then. Knew as she looked down and closed the door silently behind her, that he had messed up big time. The look of sad disappointment that crossed her face made him stand to go to her but by the time he did she was long gone.

Steven Grant Rogers. Not able to talk to girls since 1918.

0830 Hours – Tony Stark’s Lounge.

Steve sat in the gaudy expanse of Tony’s lounge area. The place where not so long ago the Asgaurdian miscreant Loki had been stopped by The Hulk. Although the crater in the floor had been fixed, there was a large painted “A” that signified the spot. The Avengers symbol. A shining example of his seeming hypocrisy.

It was something he hadn’t considered as a youth. Vigilantism. Going against the law to fight the evils of the world. But now, when even the world’s governments could not be trusted, he knew it was his responsibility to be the moral rightness.

But that wasn’t why he was here. Thor was due to arrive via magic circle (He didn’t even want to think about it) and he knew that Jane and Darcy would be present. But she’s not the reason either... Really. It was his responsibility to be here. For his teammate..

Just as Stark and Banner was. And if Barton and Romanov were not busy on mission, they would also be here. Simple as that.

His eyes kept glancing at the door, NOT looking for the curvy figure who should be here any second.

0900

“Hey Cap!” Called a cheeky voice from behind. Stark and his never ending supply of wit sauntered up to where he was sitting rigid, staring out the windows to keep from looking to the doors.

“Stark.” Was his stiff reply. Steve really didn’t want to talk to the other man at the moment. They got along fine most of the time and Steve could even ignore the quips and dry humor the other man seemed to have in buckets. But not today. Not when he knew he screwed up.

“Should have said something.” The other man quipped, coming to stand in front of him. Steve jerked out of his thoughts to glare at the little pest. Had he been spying on him and Darcy? How much did he know?

“My casa! Besides, Jarvis had been keeping tabs on her since the first time she walked into that room with the stolen key card.” Tony smirked with a little too much admiration in his eyes.

“It’s none of your concern what I should or shouldn’t have done.” Steve managed through stiff lips. This conversation was grating on his nerves, but he did concede it might be because _she_ hadn’t shown up yet so he could apologize for being a dunce.

“All I’m saying is that she’s not one to wait around. She’s too much like my own firey ball of chaos.” Tony shrugged, smiling as his gaze drifted over to the tall strawberry blond sitting at the bar. Her hair was up and she was all casual elegance, but Steve knew what power she had raging under that freckled skin of hers.

He looked back to the other man, the (almost) tender grin making his features seem less severe. Steve had to admit, if a woman like Pepper could take a dandy like Stark and turn him into a man like Tony, then she was a mighty fine one.

Before he could even form a response, there was a loud screech overhead. Tony grinned widely, the cocky billionaire facade slipping back in.

“Thor’s here!" He exclaimed, making a hasty retreat.

Thor was one of those rare fellows. The kind of man Steve remembered from his days in the army. A big guy with a powerful structure and a hunger for a good fight, but was atold heart all smiles and kindness. He liked him. Sort of reminded him of a young Bucky, back before everything.

Darcy and Jane had appeared out of nowhere as soon as Thor arrived, stepping from a giant circle of scorched ruins. He only had a moment of realization before the party moved back inside. There were too many people, too much going on for him to get Darcy by herself to have a word and by the way she was avoiding his gaze, he had to assume that she didn’t want to speak with him. God, he could kick himself.

1000 Hours – Stark Lounge

The gathering sat around a large glass table piled high with a literal feast. Food and drinks were traditional whenever Thor came to visit, which was more often lately. He brought a sort of joyous atmosphere that could overcome any language barrier there happened to be. Steve might not understand everything the man was saying, but he knew a friend when he saw one.

Right now, however, Steve wanted to kill him, or rather, beat the living pulp outta him since he was immortal or something like that. 

“There will be a bounty of young Asgaurdian men! All have heard the great tales of the Warrior Lady Darcy and crave to meet you. You must join us. Come with Jane and I.” Thor boomed, his face brightening over the idea of taking Darcy to his ancestral home.

All Steve heard was, “There are god-like men already interested in you. Come, check em’ out!”

And the worst part of it all was that she was smiling, laughing along and by the look in her stunning blue eyes, she was actually contemplating it! Here he was, thinking of going away for a few days, not even giving thought to her leaving...

“Is Fandral going to be there? Cause I have a thing for the Robin Hood act.” She laughed easily, leaning back with a smug smile. He would have been terrified that there was another man she was interested in, had it not been for her eyes. He could see the truth there.

“He will be. It will be a proper festival if you were there as well. What say you?”

She was quiet at first, her rounded face contemplative. She must have sensed his eyes because she looked around the table, only meeting his for a fraction of a second. The emotions he saw were barely visible, hiding behind her easy smile but he could see her confusion; her sadness. Steve cursed himself for the hundredth time.

“I’ll have to think about that one, big guy.” Darcy sighed dramatically, though the wry twist to her lips was ever present. “You’ll have your answer before Scotty beams you up tomorrow.”

Steve hadn’t realized his fists were clenched on his legs, the fabric nearly torn, until everyone started moving. They went about their duties, Jane explaining to Banner for what looked like the millionth time what the sounds meant coming from her equipment meant. Thor laughing at some witty thing Stark said. Even Coulson was there, bantering with Ms. Potts like old friends.

Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, Darcy had slipped out of the room. He noticed a moment after the door slid shut and was about to stand and follow when a large hand came down on his shoulder.

“Captain. My greetings. How fare you, friend?” Thor asked, his deep blue eyes were more serious than before. The sharp twist in his stomach was easy to ignore, especially since his mind was on other, more important things.

“Thor! Hey, I’m good.” Steve replied, falling back on old manners. He stood and shook the thunder-god’s hand, hoping that heven didn't look how he felt.

Thor, however, must have sensed something was off because he steered Steve away from the others. They stood gazing out over New York, while all he wanted to do was to go search out Darcy and make things right. He won’t let history repeat itself, not after everything.

“What ails you?” The large blond asked, his body turning slightly to face Steve. He sighed heavily, wishing he could escape all of these prying eyes and their need to snoop.

“Just some personal stuff.” He supplied, not wanting to lie to his friend but also dearly wishing for a little privacy. Alas, it was not to be. Figured...

“Should I then ask the Lady Darcy? She seems to be affected as well.”

“No!” Steve choked out, turning to see if any of the others heard but they thankfully seemed to wrapped up in their own conversations. “No. I just have to talk to her. Besides, it’s not anyone’s concern.” He said stiffly, finally reaching the end of his rope. Thor, however, was not quite done.

“I think of her as not only a dear friend, but as family. Understand what that means.” The Asgaurdian cautioned. Steve could hear the threat under it all and although he didn’t fear the other man, he did have a healthy dose of respect for his powers. And now, for his protectiveness over Darcy. With that thought heavy in his heart, he simply nodded and left the others quietly.

He had a lady to find and had to somehow convince her not to fall into some Godly Robin Hood’s arms.


	8. Saying Sorry

Noon – Darcy’s Apartment

Thor had, not soon after she escaped the frustratingly packed communal area, whisked Jane away for some one on one, hero on the street God in the sheets time. This left Darcy pacing angrily in her apartment, fuming that when she had finally come to terms that her _crush_ on Steve was a little more along the lines of _really freaking like-liking him,_ he goes and gives her the hella awkward silent treatment. The lamest of the lame.

Well fuck all that noise! She wasn’t going to wallow or moan. No way; _not_ her style.

Rejection wasn't a new thing, especially when it came to her love life. But it wasn't something to get angry about. She can take a hit, even if it did sting.

Like, _a lot._

Besides, Thor just offered her a spot on the beefy Asgaurdian warrior train and she was thinking about hopping on board with a big middle finger pointed right at Stark towers. It would be a whole new adventure, sights unseen and new laughs, right?

Then why the frick did she feel all guilty for even contemplating going. Just last week she would have jumped like there was a fire under her ass. But now _feelings_ were involved and Steve had to look so upset earlier today at the feasting table.

This was so awful. She had only wanted to make him smile in the beginning.

Now Darcy had a feeling something a little more was happening...

Damn damn _damn_!

So instead of getting her Asgaurdian booty game on, she was going to spend the next week pining for a ninety year old awkward ass who didn’t know that there were rules about kissing a girl and then not speaking to her.

Darcy stopped her pacing suddenly, her brain inconveniently coming up with a thousand terrible reasons why he had acted that way.

Was she a crappy kisser? Maybe he decided he just didn’t like her after the intense _what-ever it was_ that happened last night.

Oh god, what if she'd pushed him too far too quick and he thought she was fast and loose and wasn't into that and shit! Damn it, no!

"Awesome. Just flipping awesome..." Darcy huffed, trying to suppress the frustrated sob threatening to escape. She plopped down on her overly-large couch with a loud _OMPH._

Her favorite pillows, all big and floofy and colorful beckoned to her. Darcy's mouth lifted despite the churning of her stomach and the ache of her heart.

Yea, maybe a good old fashioned movie-thon, complete with junk food and booze, would be the solution!

Fantastically bad 80's movies, popcorn, bowl of M&M's, half a plate of Oreos, and a fifth of tequila and coke. The Darcy-Feel-Good routine.

Time to get this schmuck fest started.

Balancing the snacks and liquor, she managed to pop in The Lost Boys and removed every unnecessary article of clothing... Which was all of them. No need for big girl clothes when it was just her and the ever beautiful _Kiefer Sutherland._

She had just untangled the bra from her slightly buzzed arms, sighing with pleasure, when a soft knock sounded at her door. She grunted in frustration, thinking Jane must have forgotten something again. That woman was going to be a wreck in Asgard.

Quickly, Darcy tossed on her favorite tank-top (worn and faded from years of hard use) and her p.j. shorts and padded barefoot to the door. 

There was a snarky remark that died on her lips as she opened the door, spilling yellow light into her darkened apartment.

Really, she should have seen this coming. Of course Jane would be busy doing to do with Thor.

Steve, however, must have _not_ been busy, seeing as he was standing at her door, head down, a small bundle of bright flowers in one hand and a brown bag of what smelled like Lue's Coneys in the other.

Wow... Well, if she didn’t like him before…

However, despite the butterflies that just sprouted in her gut, Darcy's first instinct was to slam the door in righteous anger.

Her second was to kiss him and fawn over the gifts.

And her third was to stand her ground and wait for him to speak, just the Grams had taught her. The Lewis Cold Shoulder.

Third it was.

The sounds of the startup screen played over and over in the recesses of her apartment as Darcy stood, arms crossed inside her doorway. The super-blondy shifted feet, but it looked like he was struggling to even think, let alone speak. She began to tap her foot impatiently, hoping that she wouldn't have to initiate the conversation, because really... Darcy had no idea what she would even say.

Finally, after an exaggerated sigh from her, Steve lifted his head, not quite meeting her eyes, but rather some point beside her face. She _could_ see however, he was equal parts nervous and something else… Sad?

Yep, a distinct pain that looked... well, ninety years old. 

Well, that’s no good. All she ever wanted was to rid him of that look.

Well, technically she wanted to see him blush and smile, effectively making her knees weak and her panties wet, but this face? It just made her heart hurt.

“Steve-,”

“I’m sorry.”

They spoke at the same time, but he powered on and she was glad he did. “I’m no good at this. At any of it. I was a jerk and I don't even know how to fix it.” He frowned, serious and stern, slowly lifting the gifts for her to take. This was so different from the man who played with water faucets and sped on his bike through the streets of Manhattan.

Darcy wordlessly placed the flowers and the bag on her kitchen table, just inside the door and turned back to Steve. He was inspecting the paint on the wall just outside of her apartment. His hand twitched, a nervous sign and she wondered if it was army training or if he did that before. Either way, he had come to apologize to her. And that made her go all soft and gooey, like a warm marshmallow.

 Darcy sighed, resting one shoulder on the door frame, deciding to cut him some slack. After all, he had decades of game to catch up on.

“Come in.” She muttered quietly, leaving no room for argument as she took his hand, smiling slightly when he jerked a little in surprise. The door closed behind him with a silent click, cutting out all the light aside from the blue glow of her TV, illuminating the couch and snack full table in which to two found comfortable positions. He was quiet but followed suit, sitting stiffly at first, then slowly easing into a more comfortable position after the movie started.

The serious part of her mind knew that she'd have to confront him eventually about what exactly they were, but right now wasn't for serious talk. It was for silly movies and comfortable company. 

They sat together, her explaining little parts of the film, him laughing at the absurdity of it. It was warm, sweet, and just so normal that Darcy felt all of her anger melt away. Having him there, all big bulk and genuine smiles. He rolled his eyes when the movie ended and she demanded another in a very Thor-like manner. They ate the Coney’s and drank some beers (Darcy having put away the hard stuff for another night), all the while moving closer on the couch. It was very middle-schoolish and she found she liked it very much.

After that movie, she put in another. And then another. Eventually, they needed more food-age, ordering takeout from her favorite Chinese place, until eventually the sky began to turn dark and she started to feel the tiredness that had chased her all day catch up.

So really, a girl can’t be blamed for falling asleep, arms wrapped around the waist of a reclined and slumbering super-hero. She was, however to blame when she awoke, realized their positions, crawled closer and (in what she thought was very sneaky move) pressed a gentle kiss to the snoozing man’s solid cheek.

And _he_ was to blame when he turned his head and kissed her back.

She was taken by surprise by his sudden change of position but made no move to stop him, instead opting for the whole _close your eyes and enjoy_ route.

And enjoy she did. His lips moved across hers with awesome persistence while his hands gripped her face, tilting her head slightly for better access. She moaned, feeling a familiar fire ignite inside her stomach. His chest rose and fell with hers as their lips moved together, softly caressing, then crushing, then teasing, then needing. All the while her shaking hands clutched his shirt, pulling him closer, _needing_ him closer.

Without warning, he shifted under her, pulling her body fully on top of his. It was an easy transition, seeing as how they had already managed the half-body lay at some point during their nap.

Now, however, she was straddling him, face bent and locked in the most intense make-out sesh she has ever had. His hands moved from her face to her hips, warm and tender under the worn tank top. Instinct took control and her body ground down against his, pulling a moan from somewhere in his chest.

The fire in her gut was red hot, and the fingers that now dug into her hips seemed just as affected by the lust that spiked through her whole body.

With hot breaths and searing kisses, he made his way to her ear and when he spoke, the shock that vibrated down her went all the way to her core making her legs clench together in a painful attempt to relieve the pressure that was building there.

“I’d be careful, Doll. Or else I'll take you here and now.” He punctuated this by taking the bottom of her ear into his mouth and sucking the tender flesh until she gasped; his actions seeming to undermine his very words.

Darcy could do little more than whimper against his neck as his lips were leaving a wet trail down her throat. His fingers flexed on her hips and she took the opportunity to grind down once more, relishing the way he growled her name.

The sound made her grin wickedly, biting her bottom lip as her mind stuttered.

Looks like innocent Steve Rogers had a very naughty boy hiding underneath that American costume after all.

Too bad that the very thought made her pull back from him.

_Shit._

 Darcy reluctantly placed her hands on his chest and waited until his stunning eyes caught hers. He looked so fucking _good_ disheveled. Lush lips red from a good kissing and eyes glazed over with passion. She bit her lip harder, knowing what she had to do while hoping it wasn't the wrong thing.

“I want you.” She blurted out, the lust still fogging up her brain. Damn it, she could already feel her face flush red, but she kept going, afraid to stop.

"This. I want _this_ and you too but you need to know I’m not a hit it and quit it type of girl. You can’t do _this_ ,” she waved her hands between them, thankful when his own hands steadied her. “-and then give me the cold shoulder or whatever it was you did cause that really sucked. So if you just want a one-nighter or a fling, then you’ll have to hit the road.”

Her Gram would be so proud. Ugh..

He took in her words, delicious blue eyes scanning her face as the startup screen to The Goonies played in the background. The tension was think and her breathing was heavy, but after about a good twenty minutes (more likely 30 seconds) she was about ready to say fuck it, and just ride this cowboy until the cows come home.

But then he nodded stiffly.

Her heart sank like a brick and a pit of embarrassment and pain opened up inside her stomach. Steve shifted underneath her and began to sit up so she did what any smart girl would do...

Curse her stupidity and climb off the most incredibly handsome and sweet man she’d ever met, forgoing what could have been the most fantastic night of hardcore fucking she would ever of had the pleasure of experiencing, just for the sake of her _god forsaken morals_.

Nice.

Quickly Darcy stood and stumbled a little, backing away from his hand as he tried to steady her. She didn’t need his help. She was a big girl after all. There had been plenty of guys who had tried to get with her for a one night stand and it hadn’t bothered her then. So it shouldn't now...

But he was different. _They_ were different... right?

She managed to get to her hallway, intent on heading straight to her room in the hopes he’d just let himself out, when large hands grasped hers, spinning her around to face him.

Darcy dutifully stared at his broad chest, refusing to look anywhere else as her heart thundered and the sting of tears burned, unshed in the corners of her eyes, .

Damn it, he had a great chest.

“I think you misunderstood, Darcy Lewis.” Steve spoke quietly but with power. The deep timbre, along with the thumb rubbing circles on the inside of her wrists sent spirals of chills down her spine. She tried (and failed) to ignore the flash of pleasure that rippled throughout her body.

“I don’t want a fling. And I don’t know what a ‘ _hit it and quit it'_ kind of girl is but I can guess and I definitely don’t one of those either.”

Darcy huffed, feeling the lust pull at her stomach but the frustration of being rejected stab her heart. Whiplash was awful and she was getting annoyed with her bodily responses to this man. They were freaking inconvenient! Especially when she was trying really hard to make sense of his words.

“I was going to leave tonight. To spend a few days away to clear my head.” He admitted begrudgingly, lowering his eyes to their intertwined hands. For some reason, this stung the most; the thought of him leaving. Darcy looked at him, hoping to see something that she could make sense of but all she saw was a frustrated man who was obviously struggling with things she knew little about.

“Good to know, I guess.” She mumbled, seeing for the first time how young he was. He had been alive, technically for 90 years, but how many of those had he really _lived_? His experience with women would be close to nil, taking into account the time period and who he was as a person. A loveable, awkward dork with no smooth skills. 

“The problem is I couldn't leave.” He smiled ruefully, just a twist of the lips, looking into her eyes as if he were begging her to see what he was _trying_ to say. “At first I thought it was because you were fun and cute and kept my mind off of all the bad stuff.” He raised their hands, kissing the now tingling spot where his thumb had been marking. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

“And then I thought it was because I just wanted female company.” When she scoffed, he frowned dramatically, then winked. “Hey, I am a man after all.”

“Oh don’t I know it.” Darcy purred under her breath with a very cat-like smile. All of the pieces were coming together and she was finally beginning to see the bigger picture. 

He chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating through her. Ye Gods, he was making her hot all over again. Or maybe she had never really cooled down.

“Then I realized,” Steve whispered, kissing her other wrist, lingering a few seconds longer. “That it was because of _you_. Everything about you. You are a class act Darcy Lewis and I think I’d like you to be my girl if you would have me.” He met her eyes with the courage of The Captain himself.

It took a second but her brain was finally catching up to his words. His girl? If she'd have him?

A mighty wicked smile stretched slowly across her face, one that even the Trickster Loki would have been proud of.

“Oh Steve Rogers, I am going to have you. So. Many. Ways.”

 

* * *

Ok, so the smutty train is leaving the station in the next chapter so be prepared!

-MoonandWinter. Stop by my tumblr and give a shoutout!


	9. Apology Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XxSmutxX Can skip if needed. It's mostly porn. Sorry!

2300 Hours – Darcy’s Apartment - Hallway 

The short hallway seemed like a mighty small place for the two of them, but Steve didn’t think he could move even if he wanted to.

Where Darcy found such strength was beyond him. Or maybe it was just that he simply didn’t _want_ to move as the feisty dark-haired woman had him up against the wall faster than one could blink. Despite his many abilities, there was no will power to stop her or himself from whatever was about to consume them.

This had not been the plan. Not at all. He only wanted to apologize. Well, he wanted to do more but his intentions had been mostly pure. Now, however, with this incredible woman moving like sin against him, purity was the last thing on his mind.

For the first time since he awoke, Steve craved touch;  _her_ touch, in as many ways a man can. Without hesitation, he bent just enough to capture the swollen red mouth and was thankful when she responded as wildly, grasping the front of his shirt to pull him closer. And heaven above, he wanted to be closer.

He brought his hands up to cup her face, pulling a long whine from her throat when is mouth moved away from hers. 

But soon she was purring as he left a trail of soft kisses down the heavenly column of her throat, stopping only when he reached the hem of her thin shirt. The heat that threatened to consume him was building quickly, nearly painful in his desire.

Darcy was panting heavy breaths into his hair as his hands and lips played with the edges of the worn fabric that hid her silken skin while her small but skilled fingers worked their way under his own shirt, the soft touches making his arousal ache in an ungodly way. 

A deep growl escaped him, only to be muffled quickly by her hungry kisses. Sharp nails raked down across his abdomen causing the muscles to respond by rippling and clenching, begging for something more.

“Steve.” She moaned into his mouth. It sounded like a husky plea.

Through lust heavy lids, he looked down to see deep blue eyes swimming with a powerful desire that matched his own. 

She leaned away from his aching body just enough to grab the hem of her shirt. Steve stopped her hands, wanting the pleasure of disrobing her himself. Slowly, just like he had dreamed so many times since they first met, he lifted the thin fabric, eyes now glued to the exposed skin.

First the smooth expanse of her stomach, all those soft milky white curves for his eyes to feast upon, but still he wanted more. Higher he lifted, relieved when her arms came up to assist him. He dropped the forgotten cloth, not once taking his gaze from off of the beautiful woman in front of him.

There were no words in his vocabulary to describe the immense beauty before him. She chuckled at what he was sure his dumbfounded expression and grabbed his hands and slowly lifted them to rest under the most erotically full pair of breasts Steve had even seen. Not that he'd seen many.

He bit out a curse when she tucked her fingers into the edge of his increasingly uncomfortable trousers, teasing the tip of his erection. The small hallway spun slightly as she smiled wickedly and leaned into his hands, making it clear that she wanted him to explore touch, _feel._

The supple skin spilled over his large hands as he tested the weight of her glorious breasts. She was making sounds unlike anything he had ever heard as he ran his calloused thumbs over the firm nubs, watching in wonder as the rosy peaks hardened even more.

“Holy _Fuck_.” Darcy whispered huskily with eyes shut, pulling a lip in between even teeth. He felt his whole body jerk at the word, hating the restraint of clothes. It was the strangest thing. Steve Rogers feeling up a lady he just met, not caring about reputations or expectations. This... right here, right now with this incredible woman who had managed to chase away his demons with a secret smile... Yea, this was so _right_.

Steve wanted to take his time and explore every inch of her body, really he did, but Darcy didn't seem to have the same game plan. She was skillfully unbuckling his trousers, swift fingers making easy work of the stiff leather belt. God, not nearly as stiff as he was. The source of his discomfort was pressed tightly against the fabric, aching for everything that was her.

Without warning, she released him from those restraints with a quick snap of the button. His head fell back as she quickly grasped his erection in her slender hand.

"God, Darcy." He growled, hands entwining in her thick hair. His lips moved hard and quick over hers, kissing her like a man dying until they both needed to come up for air.

"Damn straight." She whispered into his mouth, though he got the impressions that she sounded much too smug.

The carefree part of his brain that had laid dormant for way too long laid forth a new plan. He needed to even the playing field; which was easier said than done considering his blood had left his brain and was currently pulsing through his groin. Using the last bit of sanity he clung on too, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.  

Steve couldn't help but remember the last time they were in this position, her giggling raucously, ass up. So he did now what he had wanted to do then. He started to make his way to her room, sliding his fingers up the back of her leg, loving the way her muscles tensed. Higher his fingers went, running along the hem of her shorts. And further still they climbed until he squeezed a large handful of heavenly rump, chuckling when she wiggled her bottom. 

The bedroom was close, so he didn't need to go far, but he made sure to slow down and enjoy the walk. 

"Steeevve!" She screamed impishly, half moan half laugh. He turned his head and couldn’t help but run his teeth across the quivering skin, then promptly tossed her onto the large bed. The dark purple silk of her sheets made her creamy complexion shine like porcelain. It was a picture he'd have to draw later, but he had only a second to appreciate the sight before she was up on her knees, her fingers twisting at the base of his neck.

Steve knew what came next; knew it like any man who craved a woman knew. He wished he had more restraint, but where Darcy was concerned, he was lost. She had pulled off his shirt, her hands roaming his bare chest like she was trying to memorize him. Each little touch, every appreciative sound she made, was too much.

He gasped, grabbing a handful of silky black locks. She looked up to him, skin flushed, eyes glazed, with a different sort of admiration. A kind he had never seen before.

Because to her, he was a man. He was Steve. Not some untouchable hero. Not some innocent icon.

In one swift movement he had her on her back with her flannel shorts flung across the room. He tugged his own offending bottoms off and crawled up to settle himself between her long legs.

“Darcy?” The question came out rough and grated, his voice breaking from the strain of holding back, but he needed this. Needed to hear her say it. Steve looked down into the smiling eyes of the woman who had thrown a wrench in his world.

And of course, because she wasn’t one to sit by and let him take the wheel, she whispered his name in a way no person had ever done. It should have been illegal to hear such a thing come from her plump lips but god damn it, did it set his blood on fire. She reached down, grabbed his aching manhood and brought it to the apex of her legs.

He had to close his eyes, the sensations nearly overwhelming. Wet heat was radiating from her core and if he pushed just a little he’d be inside of her. Still, he leaned down to take her lips for one more fiery kiss, but as he did her legs came up and wrapped around his waist making him thrust as deep as he could go. He nearly choked from the overwhelming pleasure.

It was more than he could ever imagine. Tight, hot, and so perfect. She was gasping, arching her body up into his embrace. He leaned down, taking her lips and began to move in the way that all men know. A rhythm passed down through genetics and perfected through time. Slow thrusts, skin meeting skin. She clawed at his chest moving across and down his arms.

More, she whimpered, with touches and sounds. He moved faster, lifting himself up on his arms to watch her face twist in pleasure. Her breasts bounced which each impact and he plunged harder to see them shake violently. What a glorious sight she made, in the throes of passion, eyes closed, arms outstretched reaching for something; anything.

But soon the waves began to take him, each plummet into her silky heat jarring his mind. Every snap of his hips, every curse from her lips, brought him closer to the climax.

He heard her cry out, felt the muscles tighten and clench around his throbbing shaft. Her orgasms rocked her body and made him wild. His thrusts became uneven and with a suddenness that surprised him, he came with blinding white fire, spilling deep inside of her. The sounds they made, both guttural and animalistic were enough to prolong his orgasm.

Finally after several minutes of gasping breaths and small kisses, he rolled to his side, bringing her flush against his front. Darcy stretched into him like a sated cat. Their heartbeats quieted and breaths slowed until they were both asleep.

He had no nightmares that night. Only images of a quick smile and soft white skin.


	10. Morning Surprise

8:01 am – Darcy’s Bed

God, she hated her alarm. The loud annoying screech reminding her that she was an adult and had adulty things to do. So when a large arm crossed her face and smashed the fancy machine, she found herself quite pleased that she wasn’t the only one who loathed the vile thing. She smiled contentedly, from both the lack of annoying noise and the realization that last night had indeed not been a dream.

“Oops! M'sorry, Darcy. Mine is stronger.” Steve mumbled in her ear; his hot breath sending shivers racing down her spine. Was she seriously lounging in bed with the star-spangled cutie patootie she’s been crushing on since the coffee pot crash? Was he-who-saved-the-world really snuggling with her, crazy old Darcy? But more importantly, how had she managed to go from wanting to making him smile to making him growl her name. A shiver ran down her spine at the memory.

It didn’t matter how or why. She was simply content, to have Steve's warm body stretched out behind her. But Darcy being Darcy needed more proof, least she discover she really was dreaming. She rolled over, feeling her body ache pleasantly. Sure enough, the charming smile from her favorite hero/breakfast chef greeted her. His cheeks were tinged slightly, probably due to his growing state of arousal that was currently nestled against her stomach. She couldn’t say she minded in the least.

Although she was sure she looked like hell, it seemed her bed-mate didn’t care as he gazed at her with clear admiration shining in those big blues. Darcy laughed huskily, reaching her fingers out to languidly trail a path down his exposed abdomen. She couldn’t take her eyes off that chest, the golden wiry hairs that were sprinkled along the otherwise smooth planes. She bit her lip and walked her tingling fingers lower, this time watching his eyes widen and go dark with heat.

She didn’t stop until her hand was firmly wrapped around him, squeezing the impossibly hard shaft.

“Good morning, Mr. Apple Pie.” She hummed, leaning forward to kiss one finely muscled pec. He responded by grasping the back of her neck and pulling her face towards his in a fierce display of passion. The kiss was needy, painfully erotic, and more than she could have ever asked for. Odin’s beard, she hadn’t expected him to act with so much fucking raw desire. It was amazing!

Reluctantly, she released her hold on him, only to push him back and straddle those perfectly shaped hips of his. He mumbled a quick, “Fuck.” And just the idea of him cursing sent waves of heat coursing through her veins as she lowered herself slowly onto his arousal.

She rode him hard, taking and giving all she had in the lazy morning sunlight that filtered through her heavy curtains. His fingers dug into her hips, branding her with the bruises that would likely form. His head was thrown back, exposing the tight column of his throat. She watched amazed as his blond hair became tousled, stunning blue eyes half lidded and glazed with lust, and the most sinful moan escape that perfect mouth of his. She had wanted a little nibble of that neck since she’d first seen him and now, with him writhing under her, she couldn’t pass the opportunity.

Darcy slowly ran her teeth down the side, tasting sweat and lust. Steve Fucking Rogers was gasping like a fish out of water and she couldn’t help but feel an immense sense of pride. She moved her hips in rhythm, all the while kissing and teasing.

She could feel the buildup begin in her stomach and her own thrusts became uneven. He lifted his hips to meet her, another curse on his lips making her clench around him. Knowing her end was so very near, she mindlessly acted on impulse, biting his shoulder. His reaction to her little nip was purely primal. He growled her name and a curse as they came together in muffled gasps and fevered kisses. She lay spent atop him, legs still quivering from her orgasm.

“Morning ma’am.” He replied at last.

9:30 am – Darcy’s Kitchen

She was eating the bowl of chocolaty cereal, neither of them too much in the mood to cook, when someone started banging on her door as if the damn building was on fire.

“Jesus, I’m coming!” Darcy yelled, then smiled roguishly. She had not too long ago... Twice.

She took a second to brace herself and rearrange her face to not look so drunk on Steve; said man having jumped in the shower. She staggered to the door not caring that she wore only a thin tank-top and a pair of small boy shorts. It was probably Jane anyway. She had a snarky yet loveable quip on her lips as she opened the door, only to have the clever words die in her mouth.

Of course. Thor.

The large blond smiled brightly, then noticing her (lack of) clothes flushed red and turned around to face the opposite wall.

“My Lady Darcy, I did not mean to catch you unaware in such a state of undress. My apologies!” He boomed, fidgeting a bit. Darcy rarely saw Thor all flustered. Thinking only of easing his discomfort, she smiled sweetly at his casually clothes back. 

“It’s cool, dude. Come in, I’ll go put on some real people clothes.” She laughed, quickly darting to her room. She tossed on a pair of comfy jeans and a knit shirt as quickly as possible. Deeming herself appropriate (as much as she can with ladies like hers), she went to great her otherworldly friend.

Which normally wouldn’t have been a problem, but Steve just so happened to exit the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around that trim waist.

Thor stared open mouthed. Steve froze to the spot. She wanted to laugh. Or dig a hole and hide. Whichever came first.

But sadly neither was an option as Thor turned to her, hand clenching. His brow was lowered and he looked thoroughly flustered.

“Uh, so…” She started, rocking on her feet. What the hell was a girl supposed to say?

“Thor.” Steve offered albeit stiffly. She could tell they were both sizing up the situation. Thor, who was more brotherly than her actual brothers, and Steve who looked a bit peeked at having been caught red handed were standing at opposite sides of her living room, which right now, seemed way too small.

The Norseman nodded and mumbled a greeting, though she could just feel the tension coming off them both in waves. Darcy knew that Steve hadn't intended to sleep with her. Hell, she hadn't intended to Frick-frack either (not yet anyways) andf by the way he was looking, she was becoming nervous.

Not to mention Thor looked like he was two seconds away from shoving the coffee table down Steve's throat. Better go with the fail safe.

“Ok boys, let’s put away the rulers and have ourselves a sit-down. And although it kills me to say this, you should at least put some pants on.” She looked encouragingly to Steve. He looked at her with relieved, though still tight, smile playing on his lips. She let out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding and turned quickly to find Thor rubbing a large hand over his eyes.

“You ok, bud?” She asked, grabbing his elbow and steering his large self to the living room. Clutter from last night still littered the coffee table but it went ignored as he sat heavily. She perched herself on the ottoman across from him, not able to help the smile that was twisting her lips. It was a little habit of hers. If she felt uncomfortable or awkward, she simply smiled. Grams used to say, _"A lady who smiled when she was sad or mad is one you don't want to fuck with."_ And she was right.

The Norseman's old blue eyes found hers, his eyes examine her with worry and affection. Yeesh! It’s not like she's dead.

“Thor?” She questioned, a little put off by the whole situation.

“I apologize.” He offered quietly. He shook his shaggy blond hair and smiled ruefully at her. “In truth, I see you much as I would a sister if I had one. I was not prepared to find this.” He waved a hand towards her bedroom where Steve was taking a suspiciously long time to throw on some clothes. Damn it.

“It’s not like I killed a man.” She grumbled darkly. Thor merely laughed, his boisterous voice making her smile genuinely. Darcy knew he saw her as a sister and really, all jokes aside, she really thought of him as a brother. So his behavior isn't too crazy. She would've liked to have told him a different way, but life has a way throwing handsome men in there to complicate things.

“And yet I would find that more likely.” He chuckled. She grinned wolfishly, knowing that it was definitely more likely that she would be found a murderess than a mistress.

“True but I really like him, so be nice.” She finally said as seriously as she could. The tall man nodded but his gaze still searched her face, worry creasing his brows.

“And doth the Captain feel the same?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Before she could answer, the deep and sultry voice that had haunted her dreams rang trough the room.

“Although that is entirely mine and Darcy’s business, I do indeed feel the same.” Steve announced, handsome (even if he was dressed), in the button up and slacks from yesterday. She was about to jump up and kiss him when Thor stood, holding out a large hand taking everyone by surprise.

Steve took it immediately, reverting to some old timey manners, though she didn’t miss the way they seemed to be squeezing a little (lot) harder than necessary. After that testosterone filled handshake. Darcy was ready to just call it a day, but oh no! Not for her.

Thor turned to her, a mischievous smile lighting his eyes in a way that was so much like his brothers, it was nuts. What was he up to?

“I came to enlighten you to my true purpose of the festival. I am going to ask Jane for her hand and hopefully wed her on the final day of celebration!” He grinned charmingly, as if what he just said hadn’t rocked her socks right off. Jane would totally jump in, seeing as she’s been bemoaning her “biological clock”. The woman was half crazy about this guy even with all the (really big) kinks they would need to work out. The whole ‘two separate worlds’ thing was just something these two love birds ignored. So Jane would say yes and be married, Norse God style on Asgaurd.

And of course Jane would want Darcy there. Which meant leaving Steve here...? Oh Frack.

 

 


	11. A word of advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All previous chapters have been updated and tweaked. I have worked pretty hard making this fic cleaner and (character-wise) realistic. I would recommend you reread it but you don't need too. SO sorry about the long update. I promise it won't take that long again.

1100 Hours- Darcy’s aprtment

It wasn’t often that Steve felt the urge to completely lose all sense and smash the face of his friends. Today, however, seemed to be a day for experiencing the new and unexpected, in all its forms. From making love to a beautiful woman who was practically a stranger to having itchy palms when it came to her seemingly adoptee brother. Darcy had managed to convince both tense men to sit at her round dining table as she hurriedly made a pot of coffee.

Steve watched her out of the corner of his eyes as Thor rambled on about what all went into a courting feast. His dark-haired dame was listening intently, her face open and honest, but Steve could tell something was off. Her fingers started to pull at the bottom of her sweater sleeves as she tiptoed around her kitchen.

He was unaccustomed to seeing her this way. Her normally confident glow was dimmed. The light that had danced in her eyes as they sat in her bed just that morning, talking about nonsense, had nearly gone out completely. Had the idea that they would be separated truly made her this upset? Surely it had to something else.

He was by her side in a second, grabbing the sugar and creamer off the counter behind her. His hand brushed hers and she finally smiled. A small one, but the deep breath and the thank you in her eyes was enough to calm his own jittery nerves. Mostly.

Thor was watching them intently, his face thoughtful though still concerned as Steve instead watched his girl. She glanced at both men ruefully.

And then he saw it. A tiny little spark deep within her night blue eyes that quickly grew to a flame. Her smile was slow and cat like but still managed to knock the breath right out of his chest and he found himself smiling too, though confusedly. She reached up and kissed his check as Steve stood still, unable to move. She was mesmerizing.

“So let me get this straight. You are whisking Jane away, showing her the wicked cool sights, and history and blah blah, mooshy mooshy things of Asgaurd…” Darcy asked, turning briskly to Thor. The bulky man nodded, leaning back in the dwarfed seat.

“And the big question won’t be popped until the feast, three days from now?” Again, he nodded though now his brows were scrunched in confusion.

“SO having me be there beforehand, when the plans were supposed to be just the two of you would be suspicious. If I go to Asgaurd I don’t plan on hiding in a broom closet for three days. So I think it would be safe to say I should remain here until the Godly shin-dig. Yea?” She smiled brightly to the slack-jawed men. Her hands were still as they perched solidly on her hips. The pose of victory. Leave it to Darcy to wiggle her way out of an over protective (and frankly intimidating) brother’s scheme. Steve looked to his teammate, seeing the realization that he’d been bested sink in.

Thor’s booming laughter could be heard several halls way, where Stark was paying Bruce an absurd amount of money as the scientist quietly laughed.

“Didn’t even throw him out of a window…” Tony mumbled.

*~*

With Thor having to admit defeat in Darcy’s battle of wits, the warrior decided to leave the two of them alone and Steve could not be more relieved. Darcy, in her way, celebrated the win by nearly pouncing on him, forcing his back against the closed door. Her mouth was everywhere on his face, playful little kisses making his cheeks warm. His arms tightened around her bottom as his deep laughter mixed with her bright giggling.

Eventually they had to separate, though he kept his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, palms splayed across his chest. He hoped she could feel his heartbeat, the way it thrummed for her.

“So we have three days.” She sighed happily, little tendrils of dark curls danced across her flushed cheeks.

“Seems we do.” He whispered back. Fingers gently massaging her lower back, thumbs rubbing in slow circles.

“I think it’s about time you finally showed me the town.” She began to wiggle beneath his hands and his mind was beginning to wander.

“Sure thing, doll.” He mumbled huskily, leaning down to kiss those irresistible red lips…. When Darcy opened the door behind him and pushed him out leaving him stumbling back into the hallway. She stood in her doorway, wicked smile and giddy eyes giving her the appearance of a modern day goddess.

“Good. Got myself a new dress and mama needs some time to get ready. Pick me up at 5.” And with that, she closed the door solidly leaving Steve staring.

*~*

Had someone told him a week ago that he’d be getting ready for a first date with a woman he’s already slept with, Steve would have had their head checked. Today, however, was beginning to shape to be one hell of a day.

No sooner did he get to his floor, a mere two doors away from his own, did the grinning face of Sam Wilson appear. Steve had been offered an entire separate floor with private elevator and what-have-you but had opted for the shared living space with his trusted friend. Two apartments, one floor. Separate but close enough for them both to feel a little bit of comfort. Besides, he felt the other man wouldn’t have taken to living in the intimidating tower had it not been for Steve’s offer. It was, even with all the gadgets and nonsense, the safest place for all of them. The world’s mightiest or whatever the people were calling them.

“Hey buddy. How was your night?” The young man asked, his grin saying he knew exactly how Steve’s night went. He felt the twist in his gut as he thought about Darcy. What did this other man think of her now that he knew what they had done?

“Steve?” Sam’s face became serious. His normally cheerful eyes held concern. “You don’t have to say anything, man. I’m sorry-,”

“It’s ok… I just…” He sighed, opening his door and waiting for the other man to take the signal. _Take a breath. Think of peaches and coffee._ He repeated this over and over in his head as the two men seated themselves in their usual spots. It was similar to when Steve visited Sam’s apartment, though the furniture there was less stiff. Lived in.

“I just don’t want you to think anything bad about her.” He began, eyeing the other man’s face. A flash of confusion and a second of realization and the grin was back, just softer.

“I sometimes forget it wasn’t that long ago for you… Your time, I mean.” Sam began, his voice low and steady like how he has it when he speaks for the vets. “This is a whole new world for you and it’s hard to separate that from the way you were raised.” He paused, waiting for Steve to nod before continuing. “Now, I can’t say that the whole world shares this belief, but I can say that most people in western world don’t think any less of a woman because of her night time activities.”

Steve took a deep breath, opting to just listen and ride this anxiety out. Just let Sam’s words sink in.

“And Ms. Lewis doesn’t seem to be the type of girl to let anyone judge her in any way.” Sam said knowingly. There wasn’t much Steve knew about Darcy but he knew his friend was right. He chuckled, some of the tension easing from his body.

A whole new world indeed. His mind was still reeling from his out of character behavior last night and though he could say that it wasn’t how he would have liked it to go, he couldn’t bring himself to regret a single thing. Something about the girl made him forget how out of place he felt. Here, with his 1940’s imitation apartment, surrounded by replicas and things that were better off left in the past, Steve began to realize he really didn’t know a damn thing about how this new world works and that it’s about time he tried too.

“You seem to know a lot about how modern women work-,” Steve began but was cut off by Sam laughing deeply.

“Hey man, I play both fields, but that don’t mean I know anything about how they work.” He smiled brightly. _Play both fields?_

Clearly Steve’s confusion must have egged the other man on because he sat back and sighed, rubbing his stubbly face.

“Well, now or never, eh?”

“Sam?”

“Look, I didn’t tell you earlier because it wasn’t something that came up. I also wasn’t sure how you’d react with your raising, but if you are going to ask me about dating you’re going to have to know I like both men and women.” Sam stated quickly. He hadn’t moved a muscle except his hands which were clenched at his knees.

Steve thought for a moment. He had known plenty of men during his time in the army who turned to other guys for comfort. Some stayed with men. Others went on to marry women. One or two actually became women, if the old files were correct. Some things were different about this time. Others weren’t.

So he looked to his friend and put on his best _not bothered/I’m not an idiot face._ Hard to do but somehow he managed it because Sam grinned and leaned back, all charm and optimism once again.

“Ok good. Now tell me why you exited that elevator looking like someone kicked your puppy.”

This one he could answer, though it didn’t make the situation any less dire.

“I’ve got a date.”

 

* * *

All previous chapters have been updated and tweaked. I have worked pretty hard making this fic cleaner and (character-wise) realistic. I would recommend you reread it but you don't need too. SO sorry about the long update. I promise it won't take that long again.

-MoonandWinter


	12. Oh no! A date!

1:07 p.m. Darcy’s Apartment

Maybe it was the fact that they would be separated so soon after coming together in one glorious night (and morning) of crazy passion. Or perhaps it was her prudish metaphorical mothers voice screaming at her for sleeping with Steve way too fast. More realistically, because she wasn’t all that bothered by what they did, it was that she barely knew him _from_ him. Nearly all the information she knows about her new lover was either from overhearing Jane, Thor, or Coulson or from the media and history books. Which is also really freaking weird.

SO it wasn’t too strange that she was getting the first date jitters _after_ the first night pleasures. Right? Really, she was a strong girl. Head in the clouds, feet on the ground type of chick. She’d had plenty of dates. Some good, some so awful she wanted to burn the memories straight out of her dome. (Seriously, the guy spilled spaghetti on her boobs in an attempt to get her to take her shirt off.)

 _Take a breath and shake it out._ Darcy danced along to her cheesy pop radio station as she worked what little beauty magic she possessed. A hair curler was hot, makeup laid out, and that nice little dress she had ordered was draped over her newly made bed. Thank Odin she was living in a building with an A.I. butler who could measure your bust, waist, and hips accurately and have a dress delivered custom. She had ordered this particular red man-killer the day after meeting Steve and going on the little bike ride through New York.

Even before she realized she had a crush, she was a step ahead. The deep crimson dress was cut in her favorite way. Simply scandalous. A deep scoop neck put the girl on display, the tight waist line made her look like a fucking hourglass, and the pencil skirt hugged all of her assets, making her look like a Bond girl. Now, she was a p.j.’s kind of girl but when she got dolled up, she went all out.

Darcy was going to look crazy amazing. So why did she feel like maybe it was too much? Or not enough? Why were her knees feeling a little too much like Jello? Not to mention the way her stomach was sort of making questionable flips. Holy hell, she literally had clammy hands. What if he didn’t like this side of her? What he hadn’t even wanted to go out?

She was about to call the whole things off when her phone started to buzz.

“Yo.” She answered with her usual swag, hoping the listener didn’t hear the single word shake.

“Darce? Hey, it’s me. Thor just filled me in. You ok?” Her bestie was clearly concerned and even the tone of Jane’s usually high strung voice was soft and sweet. Damn it all.

“Nope. I seem to have forgotten how to not freak out before a date. I mean, we’ve already done the diddy, but Jesus Jane, I’m going to look like an idiot. I got this dress, but... And I don’t even know what we’d talk about…And-,” She was rambling, unable to stop herself from word vomiting.

“I’ll be there in 5. Don’t freak.” And so Jane was. Her hair a clear tousled mess, jeans and a t-shirt tossed on and wrinkled. Didn’t take a scientist to figure out this woman hadn’t left the bed in the last 24 hours.

“Ok kid, what’s up.” Jane spoke quietly, moving Darcy to the large seating area. She really was an awesome friend, though a little flighty at times. Far be it from her to not take the hand that’s offered. No room for egos here.

Darcy took a deep breath and slowly began to collect her thoughts. First thing.

“Right, well there’s the whole time difference. Like, everything we know about the world is completely different. So what will we talk about?” She asked, her voice shaking just a tiny bit but she stayed strong.

“Easy. Talk about the things you like. Ask him about the things he had liked. Find the middle ground and go from there. It’s a discovery process for any first dates. Next.” Jane smiled at Darcy’s gaped mouth shock. “I am dating a guy from a whole other world. You’d think I’d have learned something.” Well that made sense. It was just so strange to see the normal part of Jane shine through all of the techno babble or the girlfriend of the thunder god. Not that Jane ever bragged. She just rambled.

“Right on.” Darcy whispered, feeling one tense knot fall apart. Time for the next one. “Ok, so what do I do about the whole, _he’s-a-hero-I’m-a-zero_ thing?”

Jane eyed her for a second, looking like she almost didn’t believe Darcy had talked down about herself sober. But it was true. Rubbing elbows with heroes was one thing. Dating one was a whole other cup of soup. There’s a whole shit load of things she had to now contemplate.

“Don’t. Stop that train of thought right now, Darcy Lewis.” Jane demanded, standing to pace the living room. Here was a prime example of the scientist getting all riled up for one of her speeches but Darcy was feeling like she could use one right about now.

“Darce, hun. Dating a hero is hard work. There’s a lot of emotional baggage and scary situations that will come about over and over and over again.” The thin woman was waving her hands around as if to paint the very picture. Her words, however, were not helping. “No. No! You don’t get it.” She sighed.

“It’s worth it, Darce. All of it. The time spent apart, the fear of danger, the pieces of him that belong to the world and not to you. Just to have him be the man, not the legend, with you and only you… If you are strong enough, and trust me here sister, you are, it is so fucking worth it.”

The moment stretched out before them as her strange friend’s words settled themselves deep inside her heart. If Captain America was needed by the world, Darcy wasn’t going to get in the way, but could she be content with Steven Rogers? The man behind the mask?

Fuck yea. Like Jane said. Worth it. Maybe she was getting herself into a world of trouble by letting her heart lead the way, but she’d not be Darcy jumps-head-first- Lewis if she didn’t.

4:45 Darcy’s apartment

Jane had taken off a few minutes earlier after helping Darcy with her beautifying. She had even postponed her and Thor’s departure time by 2 hours to ensure that she would be there to say good bye.

So it looked like Darcy had a crazy night ahead of her. She only hoped it was in a good way. The music had been turned down so she could hear if there was a knock, though really she was just being jittery. Her fingers fidgeted, not having anything to pull or pluck, her usually knit sweaters would be replaced by a slim grey peacoat. Said coat was hanging off the back of her dining room chair. It was her intention to give her date an eyeful of everything she had physically put into this night, then cover it up for the ride and show him how she had mentally prepared. (She damn near shoved the note cards with questions and suggestions into her bag having only been convinced she was too good for that by Jane...)

4:50

Holy crap. What if he doesn’t even show? He could have been sent away on assignment or something. Or maybe he doesn’t want to go out like she thought. Oh man, she was pushing things too fast with him. She just knew it. First the crazy spur of the moment banging, now the serious date thing. Oh maaann.

4:54

Darcy had found a dish rag and was in the process of pulling it apart string by string, when a soft knock at her door made her jump. A moment of surprise passed before she flew to the other side of her entertainment area and practically threw open the door.

Steven Rogers stood before her, All 6 foot 2 of him dressed in a classy yet still old fashioned suit and tie. His dark grey pants and jacket, combined with the light blue button up, made him look like a god-damned supermodel, not superhero. Or both. Yea, both.

She would have felt awkward for staring had it not been his own face. Or more honestly, his eyes, as they slowly roamed her ENTIRE body. The normally light blue eyes were dark and heavy as they caressed her body, making her skin tingle and goosebumps begin to form.

In a moment of uncertainty, Darcy couldn’t help but blurt, “How do I look?” It was a whisper, thick with lust and nerves. That drew his eyes to hers in an instant. She couldn’t tell, but he either looked like he wanted to smile or like he wanted to eat her alive.

Ye gods!

“I have never, in all of my ninety years,” he paused to wink. WINK! Oh they’d be lucky if they even made it to the cab. “-seen a living piece of art like you.”

“Where did you get game?” She breathed huskily, face completely flushed with pleasure at his words. The deep chuckle that came from his chest went straight to her lady parts, making her contemplate pulling him into her apartment and not leaving it. Ever.

“I have zero game. I was just being honest.” He smiled, a heady mix of apprehension and clear want. Darcy had never set out to seduce Captain America. Hell, she had only just discovered the man behind the hero, but now, as they stood so close together already knowing what pleasures could be found with each other, Darcy was beginning to wonder if that strange thing called destiny really did exist.

Either way, here they were. The American legend, holding out his hand to little old her. She wasn’t even talking about The Cap. Steve was, at his core, the dream.

And she was going to fucking live the dream tonight.

* * *

Comments? What are y'all thinking so far. I've got a few more chapters to go and this baby will be wrapped up but I'm thinking of expanding my world here.

-Moonandwinter


	13. Good Goly

1700 Hours (aprox 5 p.m.)

He had served in one of this countries deadliest wars, killed more men than his conscience was willing to remember, and seen sights that would turn the strongest man's stomach. But the extraordinary beauty before him wiped his mind clean of everything except her. Darcy Lewis was stunning in her casual attire but here and now, that red dress clinging to every curve and nook, she could be a goddess. 

That's not to say her outfit was the only thing that shocked him to his core. It was the relieved smile that spread across her flushed face when she threw the door open and the way her eyes got large and dark as she took in his appearance.  

He had Sam to thank for that one. The outfit was both casual and fitting. Apparently Jarvis had suits made for each of the permanent residents for multiple occasions, but Steve had never tried one on preferring his own out of time style.  

It looked like though, he'd have to start wearing some of the newer suits judging by the way Darcy kept running her eyes over him in a manner not suited for the public to see.  

But they had a date to go on and he was itching to show her that he could be the right guy for her outside of these towers. He only hoped she'd want this side of him too.

*~*

After she had slipped a shaking hand into his, Steve had found it impossible to let go of it even as they entered the Stark issued black car. He had no idea what the name of the vehicle was but it sure did look like it was a pretty penny.

They sat close together, Darcy clinging to his arm, fingers entwined as they made their way through the winding streets of Manhattan. Her face was practically glowing as he pointed out all of differences he could remember. Where the buildings looked the same and how he'd come over from Brooklyn with Bucky to watch the boxing here on the weekends. It seemed so much more different now than it had on that first day with her. Things were personal. The way she listened, the look of unadulterated interest made his heart swell. So he continued to talk, aware of how silent she stayed though it never seemed wrong... more like she was truly enthralled by his jumble of words.

But it was he who was trapped. He could ramble on for hours if she would continue to look at him like this. She was seeing Steven Rogers. Nothing else. But they didn’t have hours tonight.

Sooner then he thought, they'd arrived at the destination. 

The restaurant had been suggested by Ms. Potts, who had stopped by his apartment with Tony close to her heal. The other man seemed to not let her out of his sights these days and if he felt like how Steve did, he could understand why. Pepper had insisted on delivering him the suit in person and had some advice to offer as well. Though hers was unsolicited, it was accepted gratefully. He’d never turn down advice from the woman who kept Tony Stark in line.

It was a sleek place but not gaudy. The hostess immediately sat them at a semi private table far off to the side of a wide stage.

"Swanky." Darcy murmured, her hand finally leaving his as she made her way to sit. He fought the urge to pull out her chair and the look of dry humor on her face made him smile bashfully and shrug. He could be a modern date if she wanted him to be. She winked as she situated herself and waved for him to sit. Old habits and all.

"It was Ms. Potts idea. This place, I mean." He replied, sitting across from her. His hands splayed awkwardly on his lap, having not the slightest clue what to do with them. 

But Sam said this might happen. To avoid awkwardness, Steve began to contemplate the "beginner" questions that his friend had given him. What type of food did she like, though he had a good idea. Comfort foods. Then drinks, but again he already knew that too. He opened his mouth to stutter out a question when the waitress arrived to take their order.

Darcy smiled sweetly and asked for a Shirley Temple whole Steve ordered water. The woman left and they were alone again. He was drowning in his own skin. God, he didn’t know how to date anyone, let alone a 21st century girl.

But he should have known better.

“Ms. Potts was crazy intimidating when I first met her but I think you have to be to keep a man like Stark from blowing New York up with a new toy he invented or whatever it is he does.” Darcy continued, her voice was a lowered, though do to the setting or from her earlier affliction, he wasn’t sure. The sound, however, made his fists ball to keep from reaching out and touching her. In any way.

Holy Cow, when did he turn into this perv?

“Yea, I’m glad she pointed me here.” He mumbled. His long fingers traced the smooth edge of the table as he watched the way her eyes danced with hidden mirth.

The wooden table top was smaller in size, having only their menus and a tall glass bottle of water sitting in the middle. He held his breath as she moved these things aside and lightly grasped his fingers, pulling his right hand to the center of the table.

“Where was your favorite place to eat?” She asked, smiling bashfully at their hands.

“Didn’t get to go out much.” He replied, stunned by her question. “Money was tight and restaurants weren’t as plentiful as they are now.” He spoke honestly, feeling the little lifts in his stomach at the reminder. She knew him. Knew who he was. Maybe this was too good to be true.

“I did like this one joint though. It was owned by this large Italian family who had damn near a hundred kids. Food was amazing. Always smelled like tomatoes and beef. The mother sort of took in kids, fed em’ and sent em’ on their way. She filled my belly a few times. Good food. Good people.” He smiled, the memories fresh and wonderful. He could almost smell the tangy stews.

“Do you think the place is still there?” She asked, her eyes shined a little and he wondered if she was upset. He hadn’t meant to make her tear up.

“Um, I don’t know. I guess I assumed it’d be gone.” _Like everyone-thing else._

“Well next time we go out, we should look it up. You never know.” A smile tilted one lip and he realized he hadn’t needed to worry about this date. What he lacked in dating graces, she made up with just being herself.

“Sounds like a plan.” He grinned back, aware that they just agreed to a second date. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad.

1930 Hours (aprox 7:30 p.m.)

“I don’t know, Steve. I’ve had so many majors and minors and plans. The thing is, I just don’t want to be this thing that has to be put in a box and told what to do. Like, I don’t want to follow the rules someone else has made, right?” She spoke passionately, her hands waving as if to show him her meaning. He nodded, knowing exactly what she was saying.

“I love what I do with Jane, and not because I can wear my P.J.’s to work, though that’s a super plus. I love it because I’m surrounded by good people, doing good things and that kind of makes me feel at least a little important.” She finished, face flushed pink.

He felt a pang in his heart. Her words were so very close to how he had felt all those years ago, many more to her. He had wanted so badly to join the army, to do what his country needed that he tried to cheat his way in. Illegally. Not something most people care to “remember” about the all American, never lied or cheated, hero. But he felt important when he was chosen. Special. He could finally help.

So her words, the way she looked down at her half eaten food as if she hadn’t meant to say that last part, made his chest tighten.

“I think you are important.” He blurted. Oh Jesus, did he actually say that? Might as well follow it up… “You are a part of something bigger and braver than the masks and gadgets. You, Darcy Lewis, could be the very string that is holding this thing together.” Yea, shouldn’t have followed it up. Now he looks like a bigger idiot.

But her face became the most stunning shade of rose as she tenderly bit her lip to keep the smile from shining on her face. He could only stare, wondering when he had fallen this hard.

“Aw, shudup you big goon.” She sighed happily and raised her glass, just as the musician started to play a sweeping melody on the stage.

2100 Hours (aprox 9 p.m.)

The ride back from the dinner was tense, but only because he was pretty sure they both had one thing on their minds. The dinner had been wonderful, full of laughing and talking and swapping stories. He was positive she knew more about him then any history book could teach her and that was a heady concept to grasp.

But by the time they were ready to leave, both he and Darcy had been… flirting. It started with him pushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and the touch sent sparks running through his body. She had felt it too by the look of half hidden lust that danced in her eyes.

And the rest of their evening out was spent this way. Little touches, words spoken close to the ear, even when they needn’t be.

He felt her sitting next to him in the car and the way she practically vibrated with barely restrained passion was about to set him off, when the door opened.

They were here at last! Hand-in-hand they rushed up to the tower doors, uncaring if the security guards saw them as they hurriedly made their way to the private elevators.

No sooner had the doors closed, then she was on him. He kissed her hard, not even trying to contain the urge to delve into her open mouth. She moaned deeply and he swallowed the sound, growling when she ran fingers under his now untucked shirt.

She was going to see him burn, that was for sure. But boy, did he enjoy the heat.

That is, until the elevator doors opened not to his private floor, which he had assumed Jarvis would be taking them, but instead to the launching pad. Where all of the other Avengers, including the Black Widow and Hawkeye, were standing, staring open mouth had the stuttering couple inside the elevator.

Right… Thor and Jane were scheduled to leave.

 

* * *

Comments are so welcome. In fact, they are the real reason I write and update. I just love seeing people responding well to the junk I churn out lol. Love you all so much!

-Moonandwinter

 


	14. This time is ours

One thing was certain. Darcy had never in her life been ousted via elevator and the chances of this being a silly accident was zero to none. This was most likely some sick horrible (if it had happened to anyone else it’d be funny) joke. She heard the muffled “Tony!” and the “Is that Cap face smashing the intern?”

Maybe if she closed her eyes and disappeared into Steve's chest, everyone would get the point and just go away. Stark would fly off in a shiny red suit with Sam Wilson on his tail, Thor and Jane would shoot up a rainbow bridge, Coulson can march his happy jack-booted ass back down to the office supply store with his B.F.F. Hawkeye, and the Black Widow would just vanish. At least that’s what Darcy assumed she’d do since the woman was always here and then not.

But alas, twas not to be. She’d have to face this awkward firing squad. And it’s not like her to hide or run. That's simply not her style. Whenever she was uncomfortable or upset, the best thing Darcy Lewis can do is laugh it off. Use any means necessary.  Snark, sass, and wit. 

Turning quickly to Steve, gaining his full attention, she smiled bashfully and pulled his jacket closed; smoothing out the wrinkles she had caused. This would, of course, be easier if her lady parts weren’t thoroughly pissed off at not having the fun that had been so freaking close.

"Well hun, looks like we've been caught." She mumbled for his ears only, aware that the gathering was still staring at the open elevator. She could feel their eyes burning her with crazy curiosity. _Come on Darcy, you can do this!_

He could see her struggle and by the grace of Odin she could see him forming a game plan in those stunning blue eyes of his. See, this is why her heart danced when she hears him talk or why her knees go a little weak when he’s in the room. This man, for all of his own feelings and hardships, never stops putting others before him. Darcy wanted nothing more than to save him from the humiliation of being caught with an intern but he held her tighter, keeping eye contact with her. He was letting her know he wasn’t ashamed and damn it, her heart was doing all kinds of weird flippy things. It was a little crush, right? They had just skipped a step or two. But she already knew…

Steve bent down and kissed her shaking hand then held out his arm like a gentleman taking his woman out to dance. She laughed deeply and looped her arm through. She’ll worry about her heart later as she patted her hair down with her free hand and nodded up to the man beside her. Might as well face the jury in style, right? 

First up was Pepper Potts, who for all of her long thin form radiating with energy, still managed to look composed and elegant. She moved quickly to the couple, an apology clear in her eyes. 

"Tony told Jarvis to bring you up. I didn't even think-." She tried to apologize but Darcy hushed her, placing a calming hand on the other woman's arm. 

"Seriously, it's ok." She smiled, braving through the "hand-in-the-cookie-jar" jitters. 

The strawberry blond smiled softly and turned a fierce eye on the snickering man behind her. Tony Stark couldn't hide his grin of you'd paid him in science toys and sexy models. 

"Sorry." He grinned, that jackass had the nerve to wink at her, earning a punch in the arm from his less then amused fiancé. Steve’s hand tightened on her arm and she looked up to him. His eyes were pinned to the redhead moving like shadows towards them.

Darcy tensed, hoping this wasn’t a “this is my ex” situation because really, she just couldn’t compete with all of that.

Instead, the scariest woman on earth stood before them and smiled the smallest, sneakiest grin Darcy had ever seen. Her red hair didn’t even move with the wind that had begun to stir high atop the Stark landing pad. Seriously, if Darcy hadn’t known the deets on this KGB assassin turned U.S. hero, she’d think she was from Asgaurd.

“Good evening, Cap.” Her eyes flashed with pride… That’s straight weird… “Miss Lewis, I have to thank you. It’s nice to see the fossil out and about in the real world.” Natasha freaking Romanoff said, holding a thin yet powerful hand out in a welcoming handshake.

Darcy nervously took it, feeling her face warm to the idea that she was being praised. “Yea, well, I didn’t give him much of a choice.” She chuckled, relieved to see the other woman smile widen.

“And smart too. Lucky Old Man indeed.” She mumbled, a hint of appreciation gleaming in her eyes. Well, Jesus take the wheel, Darcy was about to faint when Jane came running up after Natasha melted back into the shadows where Hawkeye and Falcon aka Clint and Sam were talking undoubtedly about bird metaphors.

“First off, you go girl.” Jane whispered as she embraced Darcy in one of her rare and yet still warm hugs. “Secondly, I think Thor is about to have a godly temper tantrum so we should go.”

“Yea yea. I’m sure wanting to see that cool ass world again has nothing to do with it.” Darcy bemoaned, playing it up. This had to look like she wouldn’t be seeing Jane for a few weeks after all.

“One day you will see it. I swear. Thor says we just have to warm his dad up to the idea.” Jane explained for the hundredth time but Darcy could see her friends eyes begin to wander. The woman was already thinking about that other place, all of the wonders and fantastic things to be discovered, so Darcy did what any bestie would do.

“Okie dokie folks, my little scientist wants to go have an adventure so let’s get this show on the road!” Darcy called to the group, gaining a few grins but the only on that mattered had never left her side.

His eyes, those crazy clear blues, still burned with heat and she felt the flames begin to lick her lower belly as they had earlier. She bit her lip to keep from licking them, but that didn’t seem to help as she watched his freaking pupils dilate.

Heimdall better hurry the hell up or- ah… There he is.

Thor’s booming farewells and well wishes were barely heard over the roar of light. Still, Darcy couldn’t take her eyes off of him. One night of passion, one great date, and here she was wanting nothing more than to high-tail it out of there with him in hand.

After the ringing in her ears began to fade, Darcy had planned on talking a bit to make their retreat seem less desperate, but her Stevey-boy was not having that.

He leaned in close, his mouth brushing her ear as he whispered, “I’m not too keen on the lack of privacy this place offers.” The husky timbre sent shivers racing through her already pent up frame.

“Agreed.” She croaked back, barley keeping her hands from roaming his body.

“There’s a safe house, a cottage really, not far from-,” He began but she was two steps ahead of him.

“Abso-freaking-lutly.” She growled, pulling his face down for a searing kiss, not caring if the others were still standing around. Let them watch her claim him. She’d never been a possessive type of girl, but she’d make an exception for him.

Her hand in his, she practically pulled the shocked super-soldier to the elevator, smiling her one-sided grin, letting the others know that her man was going to be off duty for the next few day.

*~*

He grabbed his bag as she ran to her rooms. It wasn’t hard to decide what to bring. Sweater, tee, jeans, and a little lacy number she had been saving for someone special. And oh boy, was he special. Darcy couldn’t remember the last time she threw all caution to the wind and leapt.

Well, actually yea.

It was when she decided to take the internship with Jane all the way in New Mexico. And as fate would have it, the very decision that led to this very moment.

A knock on her door, the little tap tap that she now knew was his, made her knees feel just a tinsy bit more like jello.

This time, she didn’t even hesitate to open the door. And what was on the other side was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Her very own naughty looking Steve Rogers, complete with 5 o’clock shadow, brown leather jacket, and two motorcycle helmets.

“My, my, Mr. Apple Pie. Looks like you’ve got a bad boy hidden under that star-spangled veneer.” She repeated the words she had said that very first day.

This time, along with the blush, he grinned and shrugged. Even the eye roll was getting her hot and bothered, but she wasn’t going to take any chances of getting interrupted by staying. No way! Within minutes, Darcy was gripping tightly to the object of her bothered state as they sped blindly through the illuminated streets of Manhattan and further until the lights became dulled and far off. The roar of the bike, the bite of the air, and the smell of leather and oil all combined began to carve their own little spots inside Darcy’s already full heart.

Tonight was theirs. No more damned interruptions. She will get to know him slowly and intimately in every way she could think of. The very idea made her laugh, and as the wind snatched the sound from the air, whipping her long dark locks back with, Darcy began to realize her crush was something a little more than small. In fact, this was as serious as she’d even been about someone and if they were going to be a serious thing, then she was going to do it her way. Chaotically and passionately.

She grinned into his back, shifting slightly to press herself further into his heat. His groan vibrated his chest and made her giggle. Darcy was going to get drunk on Steve tonight.


	15. Oh Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be free, be free, give your control to me!

Yes, um hello. This is porn. But also plot. Character junk too. But mostly porn. Sorry!

* * *

Steve wanted to laugh giddily for the first time since watching Bucky attempt to woo a girl by singing to her. This, however, was a whole different lightness that made the bubble of excitement expand and make him breathless. Even though this was entirely reckless, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Not when all he ever wanted, and thought he couldn't have, was clinging to his back as he sped through the night towards the safe house he had built especially for him.

Not even Stark knew where this little piece of comfort was. Only Natasha, with her expertise in all things secretive, knew and she was very clearly not going to show up for a surprise visit. Not after her stunning display of… friendliness, when she had been introduced to Darcy. But then again, Steve didn't think many people met his girl and didn't feel connected somehow.

She had that way about her.

But it was this connection, the prying eyes and ridiculous interruptions that seemed to never end that drove him to impulse. All he wanted was a single day with this amazing woman. One 24 hour time frame to simply be in her presence. So that was why he was flying past all the cautious voices and thick walls he had built around his head and heart as he drove on through the night to the only place he had in this world where he didn't have to be anyone else but Steve.

And the idea of sharing it with her did not scare him. It did not cause the unease or edgy knot he usually got when he would tell the others he was heading "out" for a few days. No, the thought of sharing it with her was exciting and brought about a different kind of knot to pull at his stomach.

One he couldn't, or wouldn't, readily identify.

The night smelled raw and dark, with the city air far behind them. Now that his adrenaline was wearing off he began to appreciate the world around him, including the smiling Dame nestled into his back. His rear view mirror gleamed with the sparse light and he knew in a few miles there would be no light besides that of the moon so while he had some, he was going to enjoy taking peaks at her face and the pale glow of her skin.

The soft curve of those lips that had snagged him with a few simple words. The blush that graced her cheeks had been the same as the one from that very first meeting with the coffee pot. And the spark in those dark blue eyes? Yea, that was the one that kept him awake and hungry. The very thing to light the fire inside his chest he had thought died a long time ago.

He grinned to himself. Reckless. Well, he was starting to feel more like himself after all.

It hadn't been a long drive. Just enough for the need to dull, if only a little. He'd pulled through the densest forestry this side of New York on a path that was wide enough for only his bike. The turns and twists were purposeful and carefully misleading but the safety was necessary, especially with his cargo.

Darcy was smiling, though he could feel her arms tighten around his waist as they pulled up to a large wrought iron gate. From the outside, it looked like more forest but once he tapped in a code and ran a voice check, the gates opened and he sped forward once more. This time his destination was much closer.

A small cabin, old looking with large logs and stone work, could be seen through the overhanging branches of the ancient trees. He smiled, remembering picking this very spot. Now he was going to share it, if only for a short time with Darcy.

Her hands once again flexed on his stomach, bringing his attention back to the reason he'd swept her up and out of the Towers. The need that he'd felt then grew now, but he pushed it down. He was going to do this right, damn it.

"A cabin?" She grinned broadly as her helped her from the bike, hands sliding down her arm to grasp her shaking hand.

She was as nervous as him and the thought calmed him a bit.

"It's no palace but it's a little bit more private." He chuckled, grabbing their bags with his free hand, not letting go of hers. She didn't seem to notice or care.

"I saw this terrible movie, it was great though, about a cabin in the woods, and there were monsters and junk but it was actually being run by dudes." She was rambling. He could feel her need to fill the air with something other than the silence. God, did he know that feeling well.

"I think Tony made me watch it. It really was awful, though the things you can do with special effects are pretty great." He put in, fiddling with the keys. He had a special one attached to his Motorcycle key. The only thing that could open that door.

Right now his fingers felt as fat as sausages as he tried to pull the right one away from the others. He probably looked like an idiot seeing as Darcy was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

The damn key scanned and the door popped open. He watched her face as the lights flared to life and the music start. He'd programmed everything with the help of Nat, and the little cabin came alive with the things that were just for his comfort.

The knot in his stomach began to grow as she waited, her face unreadable.

"This is your place?" She whispered softly, the gentle autumn wind nearly carrying the sound away. He nodded to her, knowing that even with her eyes still on the interior of his safe house, she'd see the gesture.

"I'm probably totally stupid but I feel crazy honored right now." She finally grinned, her face glowed a bright pink. He let out the breath he'd held and tossed the bags into the entryway.

Screw the "right" way.

He turned and in one movement scooped her up, cradling her stunned body against his chest.

"I'm the one who feels honored." He replied, cutting off her witty comeback with a searing kiss. One he'd been holding back since they fled the Towers. With her mouth still roaming his, he walked them both over the threshold, a symbol that might have been lost to her but meant so much to him.

But he had no time to think on it as her fingers wove through his hair, pulling his face even closer. Her body arched and he let her slide down his front, earning a deep moan from her.

Darcy was silk, she was fire, and heaven above, she was spice. He had wanted to take things slow for her, but he should have known.

"Mine." She growled against his throat and if he wasn't hard before (yea right), there was no doubt now. The possessive word, torn from her cherry red lips, lit his body on fire. She was right. He was hers. Lost to everything this woman did, said, and was.

Still shaking hands worked down the row of neat buttons that lined the front of his shirt as his own fingers kneaded the muscles in her lower back under her heavy coat. Steve was letting her take the lead, control the situation as she saw fit as his Darcy had a record of not dragging anything out.

Turns out he was painfully and wonderfully wrong.

Her kisses slowed as she spread his shirt. Her lust darkened eyes narrowed when she saw his white undershirt and he couldn't help but grin cheekily. Of course she didn't like that either, as she stepped back and let the slow and dangerous cat-like grin spread her face.

He wanted to reach out to her but the look in her eyes made him pause. She was entering the role he hadn't known they'd set but couldn't say he was upset about. So he straightened his spine and let her eyes roam his body in silence.

Darcy, the temptress, tilted her head in contemplation and managed a small blush before throwing her hair up into a hasty bun.

"Ok, Steven," She paused, watching with clear glee at his intake of breath. He might have a "thing" for girls with authority. Seems like she figured that out.

"Strip." She demanded in a husky whisper.

Steve was a man who had seen and done many things. He'd faced aliens and man-made demons with red faces. But here, in his safe house, he was facing the only thing in the entire world he was truly afraid of. He was giving up his control if only for the night. She knew it. He knew it. And may God help him, he wanted it.

So as a good soldier does, he began to follow orders. Slowly, straight faced, watching as her eyes shifted from mischief to pure hunger. And he could see that it wasn't just physical. No, not with Darcy. She watched his hands take off each article of clothing but her face was open, honest. She wanted to watch him peel the layers he'd had put there. To see what was underneath it all.

He would gladly shed it all for an instant of the look that washed over her. Black hair up and messy, faced flushed, and passion lining every breath she took.

Finally he stood naked as a baby before her, hands splayed slightly. He wanted to smile, to laugh, or to simply pounce but he waited.

And if it wasn't torture enough to watch her face, Darcy Lewis sighed happily and began to remove her own clothes. His hand twitched, wanting to help but he stilled as her eyebrow rose in a stern arch.

Finally, after what was probably ten torturous hours, she stood naked except for her strikingly black pumps. A guttural growl tore through him at the sight and he very nearly broke form. But she was there, her hands the only thing touching him as she brought his face down to hers. He wanted more, so much more, but she kept her body away and he was helpless.

"Close your eyes." Her hot breath filled the hollow of his ear and the heat sank its claws into his stomach. Again, he did as she asked, even as his hands clenched nothing but air.

Now he could only feel and hear. The music that had started when he'd opened the door continued, ignored but there. Her breath and soft kisses leaving a trail down his chest as the woman worked her way across.

He wanted to curse when she took one hard nipple into the silky heat of her mouth, but bit his tongue to stop the sound, though he felt her smile. It wasn't until she began to kiss lower that he realized where was heading, and only had an instant to sputter before her hands gripped his hips and the sensations snapped his mouth closed.

Darcy ran her tongue down his length, earning a curse from him. Truly, he had tried to hold it back, but then her lips were teasing him, just at his tip. The skin was pulled tight over his shaft as she licked once more, moaning when he jerked against the heat.

His face, if she looked, would most likely be red. No woman had done this to him and he felt the embarrassment almost as strongly as he felt the hunger for more. She must have known, because her thumbs were rubbing reassuring circles on his hip bones, bringing his mind back to the feels and sounds.

Heat, wet and fierce, enveloped him, sliding down nearly to his base. He coughed, taken by surprise by the lust that clawed through his core, but she moaned and continued to slide her mouth back. Once more she delved back, taking him so deep he began to see spots behind his eyelids.

There was a little  _pop_ as she set him free, though he wasn't at all ok with that.

"Open your eyes." She demanded huskily. Her voice was deep and far too sensual for her own good. Steve did so immediately but nearly regretted it. The sight of her, kneeling before him, heals and hair, and swollen lips making her the purest sight of erotic lust he'd ever seen made him break form for an instant to run his thumb across the lower lip that had moments ago had caused him so much pleasure. Her black framed glasses rested up on her head but he knew she watched him like a hawk as she took his digit into her mouth and sucked.

"Ah Fuck, Darcy." He cursed through clenched teeth as she giggled, releasing the finger. She gave him no time, no warning before replacing it with his shaft. He watched in pain and wonder as her face moved up and down, slower and then faster. He couldn't take his eyes off if he tried.

She wanted him to come undone, shed all the barriers that made him the idol. She wanted to see the man.

May God forgive him, but he was going to oblige her. The muscles in his stomach began to knot, a familiar sensation building in his gut. His body began to move against his will, leaning into her timed movements, making her moans mix with his.

He was calling out her name, warning her. God, he was so close. The sight of her, the wet heat sliding down him, hands on his hips pushing him further into her silky mouth, all of it made him lose control. His orgasm ripped through him, claiming his sanity as he came, using her name as both a curse and a prayer.

And when he could see again, the buzzing in his ears finally dimming, he witnessed such pride and lust on her face, unlike anything he'd ever seen, even as she licked what was surely his seamen from off her swollen lips.

"Jesus Darcy." He couched, flexing the fingers that had become balled fists.

"I know, right?" She ginned.

* * *

So, reviews? idk. I suck at smut but you know, I kinda wanted this scene so bad. Sorry! There sill be very interesting developments in the upcoming chapters so stick around.

-Moonandwinter


	16. Setting it right

3 am- Rogers Safe-house, NY

 

She liked to think what she lacked in grace, she made up for in style. And that whole scene was something out of a smutty fanfic. Really, it was a prey crazy turn of events, being whisked away to the middle of no-where with the literal picture of male perfection. If she were one to believe such things, she’d think fate had a hand in this whole thing. Yea…

She did, however, believe in what she could see and right now she was looking into the (very red) face of Steve Rogers as he stumbled over apologies and other such stupid things. Not that she doesn’t like the thought, but he was getting all blustery about what she just did and had chosen to do.

“Steve, you goob. Stop. You make it seem like I wasn’t the one in control right there.” She laughed deeply, standing and striding to the surprisingly new(ish) kitchen area. After a few splashes of water and a good swish later, she had the courage to turn and face the still naked hero. A girl could never get used to that sight though she’d like to try.

But his eyes were reserved, albeit still hazy for the orgasm. Darcy could stomach many things, but she didn’t want this night to go sour so maybe talking this out would be her best bet.

“Hey, hun. If you were uncomfortable with that, we can do something else next time or-,” She tried to sooth him, taking his hand but as soon as he saw where she was going, he had her scooped up again and was making a b-line to some unknown part of the cozy cabin. It didn’t take long though. It really wasn’t that big.

Their destination was the bathroom, but she had to take a second to let it all sink in. Apparently the man liked to get clean because this room was probably one fourth of the entire building.

A floor to ceiling stone wall backed the huge shower area where several spigots and spouts were protruding out of natural colored marble. A tub that could fit 5 or 6 people comfortable sat next to a freaking fireplace that had already been lit by some strange magic. Most likely the same kind programmed to turn on the music and lights but whatever.

It was only a moment before she remembered Steve was still holding her. She glanced at his face only to be snared by the sheer adoration that glowed in his eyes. Her smile was crooked and most likely confused but he didn’t say anything and she didn’t want to reservation to tighten his gaze again so she didn’t say anything either.

He carefully set her down on the edge of the tub, one big hand pushing her heavy curls behind her ear making her surprisingly shy by the action. The first time butterflies started again and she wondered for a moment if it would always be like this with him but refused to think on anything further than this very moment.

His hands slid down her bare legs until they reached her (quite frankly sore as fuck) feet and proceeded to blessedly remove her pumps. She tried and failed to stifle the giggle as he tossed one shoe behind him blindly, hearing it clatter somewhere unseen be either person.

His gaze was now transfixed on his task as hers was on his face, his hands, then his body as he tossed the other offending heel and stood before her, hands on those perfect hips. She could tell he was still a bit uncomfortable being so exposed and that was only to be expected given… well, everything about him. So she tried her best, _I’m not staring at your junk even though it’s glorious and I would like some more_ , face. It might have worked but who knows.

Steve started the water and let the tub fill with steaming water. She watched as he left the room quickly, ducking his head through the door bashfully. But she saw it, that little shy but happy smile. Hopefully she could get him comfortable and open because she was already halfway in love with this guy and had already taken a few steps reserved for that very emotion so she wanted now more than anything to get to know him. One on one. No interruptions, no dire situations, no interstellar travel plans (as if that would even be a problem in normal relationships).

She turned and sank her feet into the quickly filling tub and sighed with utter pleasure as the heat wafted up and through her body making her shiver. She loves baths, showers, and anything having to with relaxing in hot water. Thank Odin Steve seemed to feel the same.

The only reason Darcy didn’t dive in head first was the feeling that Steve was doing this for her so she waited. Didn’t take long, not that she was counting, for her tall, bright and blond waltzed in carrying a basket full of goodies. New and old timey snacks sat side by side along with glass coke bottles resting in a bucket of ice. It was cheesy and silly and her heart did a little tug that made her grin crookedly again.

“Dude. That looks perfect.” She exclaimed dreamily, watching his face melt in relief. What a night this was turning out to be.

“It’s not fancy but I didn’t think you’d mind.” He chuckled, setting the goods down only to pick her back up. She couldn’t help but press a small appreciative kiss to his collar bon and made a note at how his skin raised in goosebumps.

He tested the water, though she already knew it was heavenly, and gingerly sank down, her still in his arms. Their sighs mixed together as the liquid fill every space between their bodies. The tub was deep, deeper than it appeared from the outside and the water was nearly up to her shoulders, even sitting on Steve’s lap.

“Mmmmmm. So gooooood.” She dragged the words out closing her eyes to the sensations.

“Mmhm. Sometimes I get so… grimy and unclean from missions. There’s nothing in the world like washing it all away.” He mumbled softly, the words heavy and meaningful. She listened intently, hearing the things he left unsaid.

“I had this place built in secret. Anyone who’s looking would think it’s some stodgy old billionaires hideaway, what with the gadgets and stuff. But I think people forget that I’m an adapter. Kinda have to be when the worlds always changing.” He continued, the water opening him up like a book. She hated how people saw him, how she once saw him. Old timey, distanced and strict, straight-laced do-gooder, all of the things he was painted by history.

She paused, formulating her next words carefully. A task which was entirely new and inconvenient but she wanted to do this right.

“Things will always be changing. That’s just life. But it’s the bonds we make that can hold through that change.” Well, that only sounded _half_ as stupid as she thought. Darcy only hoped he read _her_ unspoken words too. “I’ll be here.” But, oops. Looks like she said that part out loud.

His eyes popped open but she was steadfastly staring at the waves she was making on the top surface water with her hands. That is, until his hand slid from underneath her legs and grasped her fingers, stopping the nervous tick.

“That’s all I need to know.” He mumbled, kissing her knuckles softly. Darcy blushed, looking up into sincere blue eyes.

“Really? Because I gotta tell you, I’m told I snore.” Ah yes. Her usual, cover up the awkward with jokes, routine.

“I don’t mind. But If you want to stay with me, you should know I have smelly shoes.” Oh dear god, he’s matching her wit. How did she get so lucky?

“Yea? I’ve got a horde of terrible movies that will be played at any time I get upset.” She retorted, turning in the water to straddle him. Water sloshed as they shifted to accommodate the new position but there was mischief in their eyes and neither one was thinking about how close she was to his member. At least, not too much thought.

“I cant dance.” He offered, deciding to play the game and she couldn’t be happier.

“I’m a terrible cook.” She sighed dramatically.

“I collect automotive magazines.” He retorted.

“I have zero idea what I want to be when I grow up.” She admitted with a cheeky grin.

“I’m ok with that. You should know that I sometimes take apart Tony’s new toys just to annoy him.” He said, complete blank faced. A sudden burst of laughter escaped her throat at the thought of Steve messing with the egocentric billionaire. She laughed again when Steve mimed the “cross my heart” motion, with the face of pure innocence.

“Ok, ok. I’ll keep your secret. But if you want to keep me, you should know that I’d totally help you.”

Now, he laughed, the water splashing up over the rims of the full tub.

“God help Tony if I got you on board.” Steve grunted, though he already looked to be scheming. But all thoughts of Stark and schemes stopped when Darcy bent sideways to grab a soda and skimmed the whole length of him.

They both felt the flare spark back to life as her hips jerked in reaction. Cola forgotten, Darcy turned instead to her partner.

“You should know I like what we just did.” She whispered, her voice low and deep. She needed to know before they did anything else what he was comfortable with.

He sighed, sliding his hands up her body resting them on her hips.

“It’s not easy to adjust to this. The physical. I want to…” He started but his face turned pink and she had an idea of what he was trying to say. Still she needed him to sort it out first. “I, um. I really liked it. And not just the end part.”

He looked up at her then, his eyes brave and shy at the same time.

“Darcy, I have never been with another woman like this. I… am still learning. All things.”

“SO we should take it slow?” She offered, cupping his face in her hands. He looked taken aback, either by her lack of caring that he had been a virgin, or by her offer. Either way, his blond brows scrunched together in blatant confusion but then quickly smoothed out.

“No, I don’t think that’s our style.” He grinned bashfully, his hands now gripping her hips and pulling her down to sit more solidly on his erection.

“Sure aint.” She whispered before capturing his mouth and a hungry kiss.

It wasn’t until the sun had begun to rise that the couple retired to the single large bed where they rested heavily in the after-glow of passion.

And it wasn’t until noon the next day when they were roused by the ringing alarm of Steve’s Avengers emergency phone...

* * *

 Comments are needed. I'm feeling a little flustered by the positive responses and I feel like they really keep me writing!

-Moonadnwinter


	17. Oh look. An Adventure.

She knew it would happen eventually. The stupid ringing, the _“the worlds in danger, we need the Hero!”_ phone call.

She just hated that it was another damn interruption. She was just starting to feel completely comfortable around her all American boyfriend. Now he’s tossing on his suit as she sat in the bed they made crazy (holy hell don’t blush Darcy) naughty time in. The old cotton sheets were still warm to the touch, as he had only just jumped out of the king sized bed to dash around the room.

He kept shooting her looks. She knew what they were. It screamed, I _’m so sorry don’t want to leave but duty calls_. He was like an open book and she kinda needed that right now since moments ago he had been stone faced and all army general with the mysterious female voice on the emergency phone.

She looked around and caught sight of his mask, sitting on the shelf of the hidden closet that popped out when Steve punched in some numbers into an even hidden-ier key pad.

He was still buckling his boots as she padded, naked and nervous, over to the symbolic helmet. With shaking hands but a steely heart, she lifted it gently as if it were a priceless artifact. Which, now that she thought about it, was more truth than anything.

Dracy hadn’t wanted to let him go. Hell, she almost begged him to stay, but she knew if she was going to be the woman her grandma raised her to be, she’d have to support her hero. Because it was a part of him. An essential piece that she had thought heavily about and had decided, most stubbornly, that she would accept because Steve Rogers was worth it.

So, brave faced but teary eyed, she turned to find his piercing blue gaze resting on her. _Come on girl, do it for him._

One step, then the next. And another until she came to stand before him, her eyes resting on the large star on his chest. Her own heart felt heavy, knowing that this was a strange pivotal test of some sort. One she had refused to think about. Had she only just met him? Yup. And here she was, not prepared for a damn thing.

But her man… oh this guy that she happened upon one fateful, coffee driven morning, was something else.

He gently held her chin and brought her face to his. It was a sweet kiss, almost chaste. One unlike any they had shared. A promise. OR she was just being a dramatic baby who was pouting ‘cause her man had to go to work. Good, keep the humor up now and then cry later…

“I’ll come back.” He mumbled against her lips, putting to words the kiss they shared. She rested her forehead against his chin, still clutching the helmet to her breast.

“I’ll be here.” She sighed, finally composing herself. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled ruefully. “It’s not like I even know how to get back or where I am.”

The look of shocked realization was almost too much, and she took advantage of his stuttering to secure the cap onto his fluffy blond head, letting him strap it himself.

“I can send someone-,” He started, but she knew he’d hate having anyone know where his hideaway was. Plus she didn’t want to leave. Not without him.

“Yea right.” She grinned, taking his hand and bravely (and still quite nakedly) marched him to the cabins door. “I’ll see you when you get done saving the world.” She smiled again, as his eyes reluctantly left her body, to find her own gaze.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He chuckled, the tension he’d been wearing easing a bit from his broad shoulders. And then he was gone, moving faster than she thought possible. The sound of his bike roaring to life made her jump but she kept the door open, watching as his figure disappeared through the trees and further still until she couldn’t even hear the low rumble of his motorcycle.

Finally, after much too long, she closed the door and headed straight back to the only bedroom and climbed into the large bed. She pulled up the flannel blankets and hugged his pillow, smelling soap and leather and everything Steve. And she cried.

Darcy knew it was stupid. Kind of felt embarrassed by it, but the facts were just now hitting her like a ton of star-spangled bricks.

She was dating a superhero. A man who would be in constant danger and always on call for the world’s most dangerous jobs. She committed her heart and there’s one thing about the Lewis women, it’s that they follow that stupid organ all the way to hell and back.

So here she is, waiting, nervous and confused, clutching his pillow like a life line wishing she had someone to talk to. Her b.f.f. was otherwise preoccupied in Asgaurd, chilling with Ye Gods of Olde while Darce is sobbing like a teen over her first crush.

Damn it.

She managed to put herself together enough to slap on some clothes and wander to the kitchen area. She might be sad but she was also human and this woman wanted some food. Maybe something sweet. Like a dozen doughnuts.

The fridge was nearly bare except for the few things that lasted well. A dozen cans of lemonade, a couple condiments. Her cussing increased when the freezer yielded similar results.

It was after a few moments of grumbling when a voice overhead sounded. Jarvis, the lovely A.I. in Stark towers seemed to be programed into the cabin as well.

“Ms. Lewis, shall I direct you to the pantry? There is a larger selection of foods there.” He said in the refined voice of his.

Darcy, however, forgot about the food for a moment and realized something peculiar and kind of upsetting. Hands on hips, she wasn’t quite sure where to look but she did her best to look stern and disapproving.

“Hay Jarvis. Does Steve know you are here in his hideout?” She questioned, looking up at the ceiling as if shed see a disembodied butler floating up there.

There was a long pause and she would have bet money that the A.I. was a bit uncomfortable.

“No Ms. Lewis, I don’t believe he does.” She was about to start on one hell of a crazy rant about privacy and trust when Jarvis interrupted.

“Tony, nor any of the others know of this location. I was, however, asked to ensure The Captain was safe. I assure you, Ms. Lewis, there was no foul intention.”

Even so, Darcy was not happy. But she did understand. If Steve disappeared, the folks higher up would freak out, not knowing where he was or if he was even ok. She’d be in the same boat.

She grumbled darkly as she found the pantry and raided its impressive stack of junk food. She’d have to thank Steve later for keeping some yummy goods hidden away.

She smiled, thinking about one of their first meetings. He made her breakfast. If she were honest with herself, she’d say she loved him even then. Maybe not the same as now, but he had a way of sneaking in and settling his cute blond locks in her heart.

Darcy had made it back to the large rustic bed and settled in with a bag of chips and a root beer when she sighed, looking around her.

“I wish I could talk to Jane.” She sighed, knowing no one could hear her pitiful words.

That is, at least she didn’t think anyone heard her.

Darcy had always wanted to walk the rainbow bridge to the fabled land of Asgaurd. She did not, however, want to be flung, half naked, covered in lays potato chips, across the freaking universe screaming like a bloody banshee.

The world went from normal to a chaotic riot of lights and blinding color, merging into a golden blur.

When the longest seconds of her life were over, she was kneeling at the feet of one very tall, very intimidating God holding fast to a crazy large sword.


	18. What the heck

*1200 hours- Stark Private Jet*

A small band of rouge HYDRA wanna-bee’s had attempted to break into Stark’s California home and steal classified Avengers information. They were clearly inexperienced, not really a threat. Not until one had decided to use a stolen and highly powerful blaster made from scraps of an apparent Chitauri gun.

Stark was missing a large chunk of his house but thanks to Falcons quick thinking, the small group had been driven to the cliffs edge and easily surrendered without much more of a fight.

Steve had been less than pleased, however, to discover that the men behind the masks were in fact nearly kids. Teens and young men, not much younger than he was when he joined the army. He felt a punch to his gut thinking about how these young idiot kids were so blinded and fooled by Hydras “message” that they would be willing participants in such a dangerous lifestyle.

But then again, the same could have been said for him and his yearning to join the war.

He refused to think much more on it as he really just wanted to get back to the towers, do the damned paperwork, and find his woman. He smiled, thinking she might just now be in bed, snug and safe in his hidden cabin.

The truth, unbeknownst to him, was the opposite.

*God knows what time- Asgaurd?*

Large Godly dark skinned man with glowing golden eyes, head to toe in some serious armor, standing like a freaking stone statue. That’s what Darcy was facing, angrily brushing a whole bag of chips off of her oversized t-shirt. Her short-shorts were not even visible but she didn’t give a flying fuck at this point. Her hair puffed about her head in wild waves, clouding her face as she straightened her glasses, hoping against hope that what she was seeing wasn’t actually happening.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” she growled darkly, her hands now bunched up on her hips to keep them from shaking.

The clearly lethal God finally lowered his strange eyes to her and she wished he hadn’t. His gaze seemed to see everything, her past, and future. It was so intense she was pretty sure he had seen her very thoughts.

Darcy knew who he was even before his deep booming voice echoed through the small domed room she had landed in.

“I am Heimdall, the Guardian of the Bridge.”

“Yea?” She yelled, feeling the shock and stomach turning fear begin to subside if only minuscule. “Why did you feel the need to whip me up and out of my cozy little cabin, half naked, no warning, and toss me through some crazy ass rainbow portal?” She was shaking, a rage unlike any she had known finally winning over her fear.

Darcy didn’t care that the God looked taken aback, though she made a mental note of it. She didn’t even blink when several other godly beings rushed into the room, weapons drawn and confusion clear on their faces.

Because she knew what, or more likely who, had summoned her.

“Where is Thor?” She yelled to no one in particular.

“Who dare speak of our Lord Odinson in such a manner?” Barked a burly looking one, wrapped in leather. Darcy turned a menacing smile to him, one she didn’t pull out often but when she did, people tended to be afraid.

“I, Darcy Lewis speak of Thor the Dull in such a way. I, Darcy FUCKING LEWIS, she who defeated Thor the Jerk with a puny human weapon. Now I’m only going to ask this once more. Where. Is. Thor?”

Perhaps they thought she was nuts. More likely, they had heard the tales of her from Sif and the others who had been involved in the whole New Mexico deal-io or even the London fiasco (not that she did anything spectacular) because they immediately lowered their weapons. One even lowered his eyes, refusing to meet hers.

She kinda felt bad for a second. It wasn’t their fault that their leader had the brains of a child.

She also knew she was being mean and petty but she was so mad she could kill him. Or at least try to seeing as it was a really hard thing to accomplish apparently.

She marched with them, barefoot and chin high to the grand city that lay ahead. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure of seeing her utter wonder and curiosity. She’d find a way back to see the sights. Now, however, Thor had some explaining to do.

It was one hell of a hike and she had more than a few minutes to cool off. Not by much, but at least when Thor’s smiling face appeared before as the group entered a large granite looking palace thing, she didn’t immediately break a fist on his face.

“What the hell, dude?” She barked, feeling the steam rise a little. He stopped in his tracks, on his way to her, arms open with his usual bear hug stature. A look of utter confusion warred with innocence.

“Lady Darcy, I’m happy to see you here but am at a loss as to why.” He mumbled, lowering his arms but still coming to stand before her. The guards took a few steps back, but were still clearly wary.

“I was in bed! Then the next thing I know, I’m flying through space!” She whispered fiercely. Darcy was beginning to become a little uncomfortable and began pulling at the hem of her t-shirt.

Thor however, didn’t notice a thing, as his face was turned to the dome in which she and her entourage had just marched from. His blonde brows were scrunched and there was a genuine confusion there. So maybe it was a good thing she didn’t try and attack him right off the bat.

Not that shed of gotten far.

“I think I know what happened.” He smiled ruefully then, throwing a large arm across her shoulder. It was casual and friendly but she could see how the others thought it was strange. “I had given Heimdall the order to watch over you. And if ever you called for assistance, from me or my Lady, to have you delivered here.”

And she had too. She’d just been asking for Jane. Darcy groaned, putting her face in her hands and rubbing it roughly. She couldn’t be mad at him. Not even a little. He’d only done what any good big brother would do (if he had otherworldly powers and what-not) so she’d forgive the man for trying.

And she really did want to see Jane… She also had no idea when Steve would be back. Could be days for all she knew. Even weeks.

Yea, she needed her bestie.

“Mmk, big man. You win. I actually do want to see Jane. We need some lady time.” She sighed, looking up into the angry face of Thor. He had turned his gaze to the Burly Guard, the one who had yelled at her in the dome. This guy was now looking at her legs with a very inappropriate gleam to his eyes. One that Thor could see clearly.

“Dandor, remove your eyes from the Lady Darcy’s person or I shall remove them from your head.” His fierce blue eyes found hers, pride and love showing back. “She has captured the heart of my fellow warrior on earth. A god among his own men and will be his sheildmaiden.”

Darcy was shocked and had no words to say, so she thanked him the only way she knew how. She punched his shoulder and told him she needed to find Jane before all the smooshy talk melted her.

Her heart felt a little lighter knowing Thor had finally come to terms with her and Steve. Maybe she would too eventually.

*

Jane was so surprised to see her she almost dropped the shiny, mechanical looking thingy she had been tinkering with when Thor escorted her in. Even in a whole other world, Jane had found some sort of science to play with.

_That’s my girl._

“Darce! Holy crap, what are you doing here!” Jane called, pulling her into one of her boney hugs.

“Oh, you know. Can’t go twenty four hours without some crisis.” She laughed, silently thanking Thor as he steered the guards out of the room, closing the door behind him. The room Darcy had been led to was immaculate. Tall grand columns, gold furniture and even a floor to ceiling book shelf.

She was so busy taking in her surroundings that she didn’t notice Jane whispering something to the little gadget she’d almost dropped. That is, until she heard her name.

“,-got to go. Darcy is here. Yep. Try again tomorrow.”

“What are you talking to?” Darcy asked, opening a set of doors she had thought was another room. Turned out to be a huge closet full of dresses. She was gingerly running her fingers through the silk fabric, letting the strange cloth flutter slightly.

“Oh, this thing. Me and Stark are sort of working on a way of communicating between worlds, but I had to enlist Heimdall and Sif…” and on and on she went about airwaves and how to create smallish portals for sound and blah blah science all the while Darcy went about pulling a few gowns out. She listened intently as she tried a few of them on, loving the way Jane flapped her arms when she talked passionately about her discoveries.

“So wait, you were talking to Stark?” She asked then, realizing that meant Steve might have been done with his mission. Jane turned to her then, but a laugh escaping her lips as she looked at Darcy struggle with the tunic. Or was it a robe?

“That’s not how-” The other woman chuckled and started untying the long ropes Darcy had tangled hopelessly around her body. She didn’t know how these damn dresses worked. It’s not as easy as _zip em up._

“But no,” Jane continued as she straightened Darcy’s dress, taking the straps and properly replacing them at her hips. “I was trying to talk to Pepper. Tony and the gang are on some emergency mission. She doesn’t think they’ll be back for a while.” She said, realizing then why Darcy had come.

She didn’t need to say it, didn’t even look at her best friend. They both _knew_. And Jane, that awesome little lady, hugged her so hard, squeezing Darcy’s ribs.

The girls did what girls do best. They ate great food, drank a stupid amount of wine, talked about their problems, and laid about in ancient and extraordinary gowns…

They weren’t like most girls though. They were dating superheroes.


	19. This Girl

Steven Grant Rogers was rarely surprised. He’d been thrown off by many things, but nothing truly caught him unaware, especially after Hydra resurfaced. Not after Bucky. So he wasn’t at all shocked to find the Towers in full blown media circus, reporters flying away with the news of Starks home being attacked by terrorists.

Steve wanted nothing more than to stay out of the light, to brace against the wall and sink into the crowds. One little flaw; his suit. Like the worlds biggest sore thumb, Steve gleamed in red white and blue and while he couldn’t resent his uniform, he did not like the attention it brought about outside of combat.

It felt like hours, calming the Nations fears about the attack, ensuring the people that no information was stolen. They believed a man like him, which was why it was so important that he do all of the interviews rather than Stark or Nat.

Regardless of his wants, he played the part. All show. He was, in times like this, only Captain America. Nothing more.

Not like how Darcy saw him. No one saw him like she did. Not even Sam the rest of the gang. She was different.

It was the thoughts of her that made him speed the interviews up, cutting off a nosey blonde reporter making far too many “sultry” looks his way.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to return to my previous engagements.” He commanded, voice strong and loud over the obnoxious crowd.

The blond raised a crudely drawn on eyebrow and made a face one could only describe as a sneer. “Oh and does the Captain have a date?” She asked, her tone making it clear that she thought the idea of him having a date was laughable.

He smiled, looking directly into the camera and said, “I do and she’ll be missing me. I’ve got to run.” And with that he turned and left, leaving the jaws of many a viewer slack. And of course, the laughter of Sam could be heard echoing through the tall stone lobby as the winged hero had perched himself above the crowds.

*~*

“Come ooonnnnnnn, guys. Just tell me already!” Darcy whined loudly, her voice carrying through the cathedral-like building. Event to her ears, she sounded bratty but Thor and Jane were taking her somewhere they said was crazy awesome and they wouldn’t tell her what it was. She wasn’t really mad; she did actually like surprises, but she figured Jane liked it when she acted younger. _“Her own age.”_ Bah.

She pouted, stomping dramatically as Thor laughed heartily. Jane smiled, knowing that she had the upper hand.

Asgaurd was pretty awesome so far, and Darcy was kind of enjoying it after coming to terms with the fact that she’d stay here until she got word from the other side that Steve was back and ok.

It took a lot to not worry about him but still she found herself worrying her bottom lip to the point of serious damage. That’s when Jane demanded to show her around a bit, offering Thor as a guide.

Darcy couldn’t stay mad at the big lug. She knew he hadn’t intentionally whipped her across the universe. Even though he hadn’t said it, she knew he was trying to be as brotherly as possible in an attempt to make up for his less-than stellar behavior towards his insane adoptee brother.

She could see him trying to come to terms with his loss and she knew he felt the guilt for it all. So she agreed to let him show her about, throwing herself into the ride to hide her worry over her own superhero.

If only they actually got to the sights…

_Cheese and Crackers, this was one long walk…_

_*~*_

It had taken him almost the whole night to complete the forms and speak with the three people who needed his debriefing. Pepper, Coulson, and Hill. From there on out, he was free to go and spend the rest of the next day with Darcy before they would be once again be interrupted to go to Thor’s thing.

He couldn’t blame his friend, however. It was a large occasion and Darcy would want to be there for Jane either way.

He couldn’t help but smile softly, the cold early morning air whipping his face as he sped across the freeways towards his hidden abode. There was only one thing on his mind as the countryside flew past him, a blur of green and brown.

He wondered if she’d be asleep, her body curled around the pillow she’d used the other night. He imagined her face peaceful, only interrupted by moments of small smiles, so miniscule that one wouldn’t have noticed if they weren’t watching intently. Which he had been. 

His brain awoke him, long before his alarm. Images of the nightmare still fresh, pinning his heart to his chest as he’d dreamt of Darcy, her arms outstretched to his but for some reason he couldn’t reach her. His dream had been short but the last thing he remembered was a red face behind her, smiling, pulling her further away from him.

He woke, his hands finding her stomach, instantly relieving his pain. He felt her heart and listened intently as her breathing had been steady and clam.

These were the serene memories he clung to as Steve walked into his cabin, calling out for Darcy. She hadn’t responded and his heart began to race, but his brain was telling him it might be another false alarm. Another nightmare.

*~*

Thor had his hand placed on the small of Jane’s back, neither noticing their third party watching the couple with teary eyes. Darcy had found some awesome friends here. A strange kind of family whom she loved. How it happened, she wasn’t sure, but she watched her two friends walked together ( _still…. holy crap where are they taking me)_ each leaning into the others body.

This was the life she was leading. It was chaotic, it was nuts, but it was amazing. And she had the boyfriend to prove it.

Darcy grinned, aware that her smile was a little crooked and a little sad that her man couldn’t be here to watch the couple too, but she’d see him soon. Holy Odin she hoped it was soon.

Before she could think much more about it, Thor threw open a set of guarded doors, the size of which would make Stark jealous. Like, two story tall doors.

She was about to comment when she saw the “awesome” surprise.

“A freaking Tree?”

*~*

It was not a nightmare. His movements became militant as he searched each room, having become quiet. His pistol at the ready, around each corner. His heart slammed against his chest as images of the Red Skull flitted across his mind.

His normal calm began to leave him as he finally shouted her name in the desperate hope that she was hiding. But no, as he came to the final room, the one he’d shared with her just last morning, he knew she was truly gone.

He only heard the blood rushing to his ears as he came to stand before the bed, a loud thud resounding through the room as he dropped the pistol.

The bed was a crumpled mess, snacks and a soda spilt across the sheets indicating she’d been there when something happened.

It was the scorch marks, however, that made his heart stop. Undefinable and cold to the touch, black lines zigzagging the length of the sheets.

“Darcy…” His voice broke, panic finally winning.


	20. The time

Steven Rogers Cabin- 1330 Hours- Apox 1:30 P.M.

  
There were very few times in his life where Steve had felt completely at a loss of control. His body moved without thought, and his mind stayed frozen by fear. All too soon, he found himself outside, his breathing too heavy and fast, and a curious sensation of feeling much too light made him look up to the shadowed canopy of large oak trees above him.

  
One thought kept ringing through his head.  
Where had they taken her and why? Who could he trust?

  
The panic began to rise again, acid searing his throat as he tried to push it down and concentrate. But as he did, he heard something far above him. It was familiar and he lost all sense of wanting privacy and started to yell up through the trees canopy.  
Sam Wilson, in full falcon attire, carefully descended, narrowly avoiding the overlapping branches that covered his cabin. The man landed with an “unf” and walked briskly to where Steve had planted his feet, keeping a safe distance.

Sam recognized the stance and held his hands up while slowing his walk to a stop.  
“Steve, buddy, I know you are probably freaking right now but-,” But he was cut off with a gasp as Steve came forward swiftly, his large hand around the other man’s throat.

“You know what happened?” He bit out, feeling an intense sense of betrayal. But Sam merely rolled his eyes, and grunted. Not the response of a guilty kidnapper. Steve slowly let his grip loosen but did not let go. He would not until he knew she was safe.

“Calm down, grandpa.” A smooth voice called from the trees. He should have known Nat wouldn’t be far behind. Still his brain wasn’t putting these puzzle pieces together. What in God’s green earth was going on here?

“You took off too fast today. No one had a chance to tell you.” The red-headed assassin hummed from the shadows, staying just out of view. “You turned off all communications. Couldn’t even call you.” He didn’t say a word, however.

“Let Sammy boy go.” She commanded, a little Russian accent making its way into the sentence. It was her give-away. How he knew she was serious. So, with more patience than a saint, he opened his fingers, releasing the other man with an undignified scowl.

“Damn Steve.” He grinned, rubbing his gloved hand across his neck. But he ignored his friend and turned his gaze to the shadows where the widow had been moments before.

“Someone better tell me exactly what’s going on before-,” He started but couldn’t finish. He didn’t know what he would do. Thankfully, she didn’t give him a chance to think too deeply about that.

“Seems like Darcy took an unexpected trip to Asgaurd last night, according to Jarvis.” The spy replied silkily, finally walking into his line of vision. He saw concern and sympathy flicker across her beautiful face before it was gone. Stone cold, like it hadn’t moved at all.

Her words rang through him like a clear and heavenly voice. She was safe. Not with Hydra. Not burnt to a crisp. Alive and safe with Thor. He felt the relief melt away the tension that had settled itself between his shoulders and began to breathe for what seemed like the first time since he walked into his cabin that night.

But then he heard the words, the meaning underneath, and while he was not at all happy someone, and he knew exactly who, had been spying on him, Steve realized that the information was vital.

“Unexpected?” He glanced back at his cabin. The chips on the bed, messed sheets, scorch marks. It all made sense except for the why.

Had she been rethinking their relationship? Was it the fact that he had to leave in the morning?

His heart twisted in agony at the thought that she left without a by-you-leave. But then he felt a small but strong hand on his shoulder and turned to face the surprisingly human (though haunted) eyes of Natasha.

“Take it from a pro. If a girl wanted to high-tail it after a one-nighter, she wouldn’t do it in her pajamas.”

And it dawned on him that she promised to be there. That his Darcy would never leave like that. He had let his fear get the better of him and he lost control for one moment and what’s worse was he had hurt his friend.

Steve spun around to Sam, an apology on his lips. But Sam rolled his eyes and tossed him the bag he had picked up. He caught the heavy duffle with ease and didn’t even hesitate to look inside. He should know by now that of all the people in this world he could trust, these two were up there.

But the contents of the bag were not at all what he was expecting. With raised brows, he looked to his friends.

“Suit up.” Sam said smoothly, crossing his bulky arms.

(Asguard)

Thor and Jane had tried to keep her mind busy, showing her the crazy mystical sights. The world tree was the craziest thing, literally as ancient as the universe and having magic that even the Asgaurdians didn’t understand. Darcy probably should have been a little bit more in awe but her heart kept missing a certain blonde haired hero.

Everywhere she went, Darcy thought she heard his laugh, or saw a glimpse of his uniform. But she knew it was her stupid love-sick heart making her go all romancy-nacncy.  
But she sucked it up and resolved to play the part of fascinated friend. She ooed and awed when Thor took her to a waterfall that glimmered with golden flecks. She laughed heartily when Jane attempted to drive one of their fancy floating what-ever-the-hell-they’re-called’s. Her best friend still had no idea that in a few short hours, her other-worldy boyfriend was about to drop the big question and Darcy was enjoying Thor’s small nervous ticks.

“Hey Thor, do you mind if me and Jane take a bit to relax? I’m feeling a little tired and kinda want to rest before dinner.” She asked, watching as his eyes lit up in thanks. Jane sighed happily. She’d never let you know it, but exercise was not something the small scientist liked.

Plus, all best friendness aside, Darcy really wanted to take a breather. All of this excitement was a bit over stimulating and the events of the past 48 hours were really starting to show. And on top of that (because she was a little bit selfish after all) she wanted to ask Jane to call Pepper to see if Steve was back.

Not that she would go back to Earth just yet. Tonight, after the celebrations, she’d see if Heimdall could zap her back to Steve’s hidden cabin, but only after Thor had proposed.

Holy hell…. When did a sentence like that ever seem plausible?


	21. What is this?

The hall was filled with hundreds of Asgaurdians, each of them dressed in splendid costumes of gold and red. Their hero, her best friend and sort-of brother Thor, was about to hold court with his people. Darcy knew the big secret and suspected the others did too by the way the warriors three sat, proud smiles and knowing looks.

Normally she would be in the thick of the activity, talking and flirting and having a general good time, but instead she sat there stiffly, holding her hands in her lap. The table she’d been placed at was making her uncomfortable as well, clearly being one for only Royalty. Sif had told her the people saw her as such, but Darcy couldn’t even fathom why. She wanted to blow it off, say something sassy like she would in any other awkward situation but this seemed way too important to demean so she smiled weakly and nodded, sitting still as to not draw attention.

Didn’t work too well though. How many Asgaurdian women wear glasses? She dressed the part thanks to The Lady Sif. The warrior had found her and Jane trying to find something fitting a royal fest (as Jane thought it was.)

So she was stuffed inside a leather and silk bodice with fragile gold chains that laced up the sides. Her gown was a stunning shade of crimson, reminding her of another red little dress. And of course she blushed, aware that there was more than one eye appreciating the bounty that was her chest as it spilled over the bodice.

She ignored them, glancing at the doors to which Thor had taken Jane for a private word. The couple had made the escape early on in the feast, Thor probably being too worried about someone spilling the beans or something. It had been, like, ten whole minutes and she was now getting really nervous.

Thankfully she was seated with the Warriors Three and Darcy soon found herself laughing as Frandal the smooth talker, tried to ease her nerves by telling a story of some fool thing Thor had done in his youth. Her laughter was loud and deep, and she had to cover her mouth as Sif began to tell of another time, when Loki had convinced Thor to dress as a woman.

Frandal leaned into her, taking her hand and in what she knew to be a Mock Thor voice, exclaimed, “Doth this gown look flattering?” Her barking laughter resounded through the halls but she didn’t care.

She was so busy wiping the tears from her eyes she didn’t notice right away that the room had become eerily silent.

Her chuckles still came, as she tried to get the image of Thor in a pretty little gown out of her head.

It was, however, the way Frandal pulled away quickly, coughing slightly that drew her attention to the halls grand doors.

Was she drunk? Had someone spiked her mead with something stronger?

If they did she didn’t care, and would probably thank them because standing under the tall marble archways was Steve, dressed in Asgaurdian Warrior gear. His searing blue eyes were on her and she felt the heat coming off of him in waves.

Sif leaned into her and laid a hand on her arm, “Do we need to kill him, Lady Darcy?” she whispered seriously.

Darcy nearly choked, getting the confirmation that it wasn’t a hallucination. Steve was here. Right now.

She didn’t care how. Not why. She didn’t even give two thoughts about the outfit.

All she could do was climb over the table in a terribly unladylike way, hitching up her skirt as she ran full force towards her man.

She didn’t have to go far since he met her in the middle. His hands came up to cup her face and the kiss they shared would go down in Asgaurdian history as the fiercest that had ever been.

Finally she came up for air, forgoing the sweet words and burying her face in his chest. Her fingers gripped the metal and leather chest plate and she tried to pull him even closer, needing to hear his heart beat.

She sighed, feeling his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

“Hey doll.” He murmured in her ear and she shivered as the hot breath tickled her neck.

She mumbled something back incoherently but he knew. She missed him. God, she’d been so worried and now he was here and holy hell she felt her heart do a flip in her chest.

There was only one thing that could make her pull herself away from him and it just so happened to happening. Damn it all!

“Ah my brothers in arms have finally arrived!” Thor’s deep joyous voice boomed from across the hall. Darcy looked up to see that every. Single. One. Of the avengers was there, all dressed in classic Asgaurdian gear. Tony looked too cocky, having gone a little heavy on the metal but Dr. Banner looked totally at home in his leather get-up.

Nat looked stunning, as always, but the deadly vibe she gave off was ever present and the people seemed to sense it. The moved quickly out of her way, parting like the red sea.

Behind her, Sam was trying desperately to hold in laughter as Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye stomped behind the Black Widow, clearly uncomfortable in the outfit. He kept pulling at the tunic, grumbling to himself and Darcy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Thor.” Steve called in greetings, though Darcy heard a bit of tension there.

Right. Oh man, she was going to have to explain. She was just about to open her mouth when Thor’s voice began again, this time softer and gentler.

She looked over to see Jane, smiling through tears, as danced a bit on her toes.

The announcement was made then and the crowd cheered. The people sang and danced, music began in order to celebrate their Crowned Prince and his royal engagement. Everywhere there was noise and happy chaos but Darcy stayed in the cocoon of Steve’s arms.

He tried to steer her away but was bombarded by Asgaurdians asking many questions. They knew tales of the Captain and was impressed with his skill in battle. She even laughed when some asked if he was sure he was from Midgaurd.

He responded with a polite smile and a, “Born and bred in Brooklyn.” This seemed to go on and on and the Godly people came forward, fascinated by Earths Hero’s. Darcy grinned, watching as Clint tried his best to avoid questions and drink as much mead as possible and while Tony had been impressive before, he became the center of attention when he busted out in science talk. Apparently there was a big geek fest here. Thankfully, Bruce Banner was there to keep Stark grounded. Even dressed in much simpler garb, the quiet man held a powerful presence and it seemed the others instantly respected him.

She thought it might be finally time to sneak off with Steve but it was right then when Darcy felt the earth tilt as Frandal came forward, a mescevious gleam to his eyes that only spelt trouble.

“My Lady Darcy, it seems the Captain isn’t sharing his bounty.” He began, his voice as smooth as always. Darcy could punch him. Seriously, he knew her and Steve were a thing! What was the ass up too?

Steve, however, was quick and grinned darkly at the other man. “She isn’t owned by any man.” His voice was polite but there was a very clear warning there.

But Frandall surprised them both by laughing heartily, and placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder in a friendly way. He leaned in and pointed his gaze to across the room where Sam and Clint were talking to the Thor and Jane.

“No my fierce friend. I speak of the dark one. He who uses wings in battle. Will you introduce me?” He asked, finally catching Darcy’s gaze. Steve was shocked for a moment but then she felt his muscles relax and agreed happily. She took his hand and led the way, feeling for the first time in what felt like day, utterly happy and care-free.

Sam was more than happy to converse with the handsome god and soon Darcy got the feeling that her and Steve were no longer needed in their conversation. She began to pull his hand, making her way across the hall. No one stopped them this time, her face set in determined lines.

She was going to get her man alone and no God was going to stop her.


	22. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT* Can be skipped. Heavy naughty time

There was something that flared inside of his chest. Something primal, something that might have scared him long ago. It was an animal instinct, this need. This urge to claim his woman and to ensure she was truly safe. He needed to surround her, touch her and god help him, he needed to be inside of her.

Darcy Lewis, the only woman on earth to have truly stolen his heart, was a force of nature. She was claiming him as much as he was her.

Their bodies collided with a passion that was heavy with emotion. Relief, joy, lust, and so much love made their movements sloppy but he could not find the power to stop himself. As soon as the grand doors of their extravagant chamber closed, he’d pushed her against them.

Her moan was captured in his hungry mouth as he tore through her silk and leather dress as if were made of paper. He just… He just needed to not think. To not let anything distract him from this moment. From her.

And she was just as willing to lose her mind, it seemed. When the cloth rippled to the floor and his hands touched tender skin, she pounced.

Her pale legs wrapped around his waist and he had to push her back against the wooden door. She ground against his still armored abdomen and he growled into her ear earning an erotic hiss from her.

He had planned to take his time, to show her with his movements how much she meant to him. How scared he had been. But that was not their way. It never was and he was thankful. Because had Darcy Lewis been anything other than this ball of eccentric life, he wouldn’t have fallen so hard for her.

Her lush red lips were working their way down his throat and he lost all other thoughts. Nimble teeth nipped at his adams apple and the sensation went right to his already hard member. He pressed his pelvis against hers, feeling wet heat even through the dense cloth pants. His fingers gripped her bottom as he ground again, this time earning himself the view of his dark haired beauty throwing her head back, mouth open in a silent moan.

That wouldn’t do. He was a man who depended on his senses after all. Steve bent forward and captured a rosy nipple, pulling it hard into his hungry mouth. Her intake of breath and long moan was a start but the primal beast in him wanted to hear more. Needed it like he’d need to breath.

And he knew just how to do that.

Darcy pouted as Steve set her down. He scanned the room, seeing a large canopied bed, much too ornate for his tastes but it was a bed and had the woman of his dreams naked and wanting next to him. He grabbed her hand and gently tugged, smiling as she giggled. Instead of being dragged, she ran and jumped upon the layers of blankets and furs.

He watched her pert bottom sway and finally turn. Darcy laid in the middle, an arm above her head and her legs bent at the knees. He could just barely see the pink wetness between her legs and while he wanted nothing more than to sink deep inside, he paused.

He would let this image burn into him. He’d store it deep within his memories because before him was an image of pure heaven. Had he died? Was this his personal angel made of snark and laughter?

“I guess you’re tired already.” She called, voice deep and husky making him ache in ways that were completely sinful. “Looks like I’ll just go to sleep.” She moaned, already rolling over.

If the image before had been heaven, then this one was surely hell. He couldn’t stop himself. The lust won out and his own clothing was torn from his body quickly and messily.

Her ass was lifted somewhat, as she laid on her stomach. Her arms rested under her head and her face was tilted slightly, just enough for him to see her satisfied smile when he came to kneel behind her on the bed. He had seen men take women from behind, the soldiers who had less respect for the dames during the war would take hookers right in the barracks but he’d always thought of the action as disrespectful.

There was none of that here. Not with Darcy as she lifted her round bottom just a little, the tip of his staff caressed the soft skin. His eyes went dark, heart nearly stopping.

He entered her fast and hard, a hissed _“Yeesss!”_ from her making him hands clench her hips, steading his own movements. He couldn’t stop, didn’t even try. Steve knew that Darcy wouldn’t let him.

She was arching back, meeting him thrust for thrust. The long planes of her back stretched before him, and he bent forward to kiss the tender skin at the base of her neck.

Again the primal urge claimed him as his latched on, sucking the salty sweet skin. She growled, a sound that came more from her chest, in return. He knew their fire could burn for hours but he still craved her scream. Wanted his name yelled on those deep red lips.

He let go of her neck and slowed his thrust, pulling out almost all the way then driving back in. Her heat was clenching around him, keeping him there deep inside form many moments. But then he pulled out, inch by inch, painfully slow. She tried to push back against him but he refused. When she least expected it he entered her in the same way. Sweat started to gather at his brow, signaling the effort he was putting in to keeping himself from taking her hard and fast.

He continued his leisurely assault, biting his lip when she started panting in between frustrated grunts. He started to increase the speed in increments. His own guttural sounds mixing with hers. Then the rhythm began to quicken, her moans became curse words.

The _fucks_ and _Jesus’_ s then became what he needed. Darcy was begging, using only his name. Over and over again and he couldn’t continue with the restraint. His arms came down to the mattress next to hers and he let the animal instinct take over as their pelvises slammed together in a rhythm known to all mankind.

And the way she screamed his name, thick and sweet with orgasm, will be stored in his memory along with everything else about her.

Time didn’t matter. Nothing but the two of them did. Steve fell to the side, having spent himself inside of her as her inner walls clenched around him. She rolled to her side, glasses having fallen off long ago. Her face was pink, hair a wild dark mess, and eyes shining bright. Perfection.

“Missed you.” He mumbeled, running his fingers down the side of her face. She le`aned into his hand, a frown marring her brow.

“I wasn’t there like I promised.” She whispered, dark blue eyes searching his.

“Don’t matter. You are safe.” He hummed, rubbing his thumb on those bothersome creases between her eyes.

“I was like, one step away from maiming Thor… Or trying too.” She sighed, grabbing his hand and resting it on her cheek. He smiled at the image. She would have been mighty intimidating, of that he was sure.

“I could do that for you.” He offered, still feeling the anger towards his friend and teammate.

“It wasn’t his fault.” She sighed again, managing to locate her glasses just above her pillow. She straightened them, wiggling her nose as she did.

He shrugged, knowing she was being honest but still wanting to take it out on someone who could take a hit from him. But he knew he wouldn’t. It wasn’t in his nature to be bitter.

“By the way, this whole leather and metal plate thing you had going on was pretty sexy.” She wiggled her perfectly arched eyebrows and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s harder to get into.” Steve replied, relieved that he’d torn the damn thing to shreds.

“That’s ok. I like your suit better.”

He looked back to her, the fire that had been dulled by release was building again.

“Is that so?” he hummed, running the tips of his fingers along the side of her exposed stomach.

“Mhmm.”

“Good thing I brought that too.” He whispered. Before she could register what he was saying he swooped in for a passionate kiss.

For hours they stayed inside their chambers. He realized something long into the night, as he stared down at her slumbering face.

It didn’t matter where they were or how much time they had before they were separated again. The moments he had with her were incredible. And he was looking forward to all of it.

 


	23. Discord in Heaven

Her body ached in the best ways but it was her happy heart that made Darcy smile. She stretched lazily, her toes rubbing against a roughened shin. Now this… This was really relaxing. They had zero interruptions, no spying, no awkward meetings on rooftops.

This was just the two of them.

Now what?

“Mornin’.” Steve mumbled as he pulled himself up on his forearms slowly. His usually prim hair was a little tussled and she loved the rebellious blond locks. Even his stubble, the days’ worth of not shaving made him look just as rugged as the first day she met him.

“Hey there, sleepy-head.” She grinned, nuzzling her head against his arm much like a cat. Darcy didn’t think she was one for morning after cuddles but she felt like every second they had was too precious to waste.

He smiled and bent to kiss her cheek. It was simple, non-lusty move, but it made her face glow a bit. His usual tense demeanor wasn’t there and she was amazed at how at ease he was here, far away from Earth and junk.

“Hey, how did you get here anyways?” She asked, realizing that in-between their night of primal hanky-panky, not once did they manage to actually talk.

He grinned lopsidedly with pink ears. This, Darcy knew from experience, was going to be a good story.

“As soon as we landed back at the Towers, I hightailed it back to the cabin. No one had time to tell me anything and since I wanted privacy, I sort of turned off my communicator.”

Darcy gasped in the fakest way, covering her forehead with the back of her hand. She was trying to make this easier on him, sense he was starting to look mightily uncomfortable. “Miss me that much, huh?” She winked at him, making sure he knew she was ok with whatever he was going to say.

“But when I got there… I-um. Well, I thought you’d been taken by the enemy.” He started, all the while playing with a loose strand of her hair. He wasn’t looking at her now, and she thought he might be really uncomfortable.

“I panicked. For the first time since I can remember, I actually lost my mind a little. No plan, no strategy. Nothing but panic and fear and anger.” He whispered now and she reached her hand up to cup his face, though she didn’t force him to look at her. Whatever he was going through was because she’d up and vanished and while it wasn’t totally her fault, she felt a measure of guilt all the same.

“By then, the team knew. Sam and Nat had followed me, but at first I thought they had betrayed me too.” He said, but stopped short. His eyes shot to hers.

“Not that you had-,” He started, a small amount of that panic darkened his blue eyes. She smiled sadly, taking his face in both her hands.

“I get it.” And she did. She had promised him she’d be there when he got back. And she wasn’t.

“No. No Darcy, you don’t. After SHIELD fell and the group of people I had supposedly died for were the ones in power, it was really hard to trust. I thought you’d been kidnapped. And when Sam showed up I automatically thought he was involved. I couldn’t think, remember. And I hurt him.”

He was looking away again and while she was slightly relieved that he wasn’t talking about her, she was also alarmed at the shame in his voice.

“Steve?” She whispered, rubbing circles on his cheeks. Still he didn’t look. “All right, Cap. I don’t pull out my mommy voice often but when I do I mean business.” His face reared back and she sat up, letting the silk sheets fall from her body.

Crossing her arms, sitting half naked in an Asgaurdian bed wasn’t exactly how she wanted their first argument to go but damn it, the time was now.

“I don’t give a shit what you did. Sam’s alive and so am I. You might be feeling ashamed because of your behavior, whatever it may have been, but I’ve got a little secret for you, Captain America.” He was sitting up as well, but the look of shock and slack-jawed confusion was a thing of beauty.

“Listen close here, sugar. You. Are. Human.” Darcy punctuated the words by standing up and flouncing off the bed like some naked siren. “And while you feel all guilty that you experienced these emotions, I’m over here freaking out because I feel guilty that I somehow got myself tossed up into Thor’s land.”

She was pacing but if there was one thing Darcy Lewis hated, it was unnecessary guilt. _It’s a useless emotion if you aint done shit wrong. It’ll keep you from feeling happy,_ Her grandma used to say and while the Lewis women might be a crazy bunch, they were a happy one.

“So how about we cut this pity party short. I don’t even care how you got here. I’m just so freaking happy that you are and that you are safe. And damn it, you cant be guilty! Sam is getting his game on with the Robin Hood of the Gods so I’m pretty sure he’s calling it good.”

She was now red in the face, not even sure why she was getting so worked up. Strong arms circled her waist and she leaned into him.

“It scares me.” He admitted, his chest pressed against her shoulders. Darcy felt the moment become still. Like, something totally big and strange was happening.

“What does?” She whispered, not sure she wanted to know.

“Feeling so strongly for someone.” He paused squeezing her slightly. She smiled but still felt the bundle of unease knot her stomach. “It scares me that I go mad at the thought of you getting hurt. Especially because of me.”

She waited, listening to their hearts. The beats were nearly the same except his was just a moment faster. Always half a beat ahead.

Darcy Lewis was the girl who tazered Thor, who followed her half-crazy boss turned b.f.f. to London to fight Aliens, and THEN to New York to be a part of a super-hero team, the woman who fell in love with the quietest, loneliest man she’d known. She lived her life by a few well established rules. Never turn down an adventure. Never fall before looking. Respect yourself but have fun while you are young.

And most importantly, don’t go down without a fight.

“And will this fear keep us from being together?” She asked, tensing for his answer. If he said yes, she was prepared to fight. She was ready to use any means necessary to make sure he was doing what his heart really wanted. And after a good long fight, if he still really didn’t want to be with her, fine, she’d go. She’d hurt like hell, but she would live. Sort of.

There were no clocks in Asgaurd but she could swear she heard ticking. Slow. Painful. Until she heard his intake of air.

“It’s sad that for all of my fear there is nothing in this world that will make me let you go. I said it before, Darcy. I spent 70 years in ice to find you and now that I have, I cant let you go.” He mumbled into her ear and she nearly melted with relief. “Call me stupid. Call me hypocritical.”

“Nope.” She hummed, turning in his arms. His face was so close to hers that his breath tickled her nose. She looked up with nothing but honesty showing on her face. “Will you settle for mine?”

He rested his forehead against hers, large hands grasping her hips for dear life. “Deal.”

“Good.” Darcy sighed, relaxing into him completely. “How long are we staying anyways?” She asked, kissing a little trail down his jaw.

“However long you want. Tony can call now, apparently. Some science thing.” He half mumbled, his thoughts distracted by Darcy and her roaming lips. But then she paused.

“He can call? And No one told me you were back? I would have come home!” She pouted angrily.

“Home?” Steve asked, his face strangely void of emotion.

“Well, yea.” She said, suddenly feeling awkward. “The Towers… My place. Your place.. The Cabin. Wherever you were.” Oh no oh no. Now she just sounded creepy and possessive and…

“God, I love you.” He said before kissing her so passionately she forgot all of her awkward.

Later that night, Darcy made a little mental note. Make-up sex was intense and she may or may not start a few arguments along the way if this was how they were going to settle it…


	24. Onto the Next Big Adventure!

Stretching, yawing, and utterly sated. This is how he awoke. Steve had never felt so free then he did in that exact moment. The woman of his dreams was snoring gently next to him, her full body curved into his, nimble hands clinging to his torso even in sleep.

He smiled softly, enjoying the moment. There was no noise in the background other than some far off stream and some birds playing near the balcony. He missed this. The utter silence. Even in his cabin there was always a sense of noise.

They had spent several days here, lounging and enjoying each other in a way they hadn’t been able too before. The people of Asgaurd accepted him as a great warrior but did not treat him any differently. There was respect, yes, but there was also a sense of normalcy.

Here, among people who thought themselves gods, Steve felt utterly disconnected. And it felt wonderful. The weight of his responsibilities were lifted, though he knew it was only momentarily.

This world didn’t need him. To them, he was normal. Something he’d only felt with one other person. And she was currently watching him with silent blue eyes.

“Oh. Um… Hey.” He mumbled stupidly, having been caught staring.

“Good morning Edward Cullens.” She grinned, waggling her arched brows.

“I’ve seen that movie and I resent that.” He grunted, dropping a pillow on her face when she started laughing. She twisted away and pounced, landing squarely on his lap.

She was still laughing, her dark brown hair was a wild mess about her face, but he thought she looked enchanting. Her cheeks were pink and there was a new glow to her. Maybe she felt the freedom he did as well.

Before either of them could say a thing, there was a tentative knock at the door. Darcy groaned, but shimmed down, leaving Steve none too happy at whoever was interrupting. He didn’t mind the view, however, and she had to have known he was watching by the way her bare hips swayed dramatically.

He groaned this time and covered his face with the pillow trying to drown out her husky laughter. A few moments later he heard the swish of silk and the door creak open.

“Hey Darce, I’m sorry to interrupt but…” It was Jane. He could barely hear the other woman’s whispers, even with his advanced hearing. He tossed off the pillow and sat up to see the scene.

“Hey, Steve.” Jane called, waving but not looking. He smiled, and waved back.

“So wait, we have to go back today?” Darcy asked, her arms crossed. He could see the disappointment vibrating through her and while he wasn’t too keen on returning to Earth, he knew they’d have to go eventually.

“Well, it’s just Tony called for Steve.” It was here Jane finally looked towards him. A strange expression marred her face. One he couldn’t pinpoint.

“What did he say?” He asked, the words becoming thick in his throat. A mission? Was someone hurt?

“I’m not a hundred percent sure what it’s about but he said, and I quote, He’s found a lead and it’s here in Manhattan.” She replied. Her small hands reached out for Darcy. They both knew though. What… who the lead was. Bucky. The Winter Soldier. Ever since the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D. his long lost friend had been on the run. It had been many weeks since they had any new info.

The two women before him knew this. He could tell by the way Jane looked away and in the way Darcy’s eyes shot towards his. A look of mixed emotions spinning in her gaze.

She let Jane out and made her way towards him as he sat still as stone, his own mind warring with his heart. She came to sit next to him, twisting her body so they faced one another.

“Ok. I know I’m not supposed to know about anything. But I do. Whatever.” She spoke softly, taking his hands and bringing them into her lap. “I also know he was your best friend and that you have hope you can help him.”

At this, he looked up into her eyes, seeing something akin to trust.

“Let’s go.” She whispered, pulling him off the bed.

“Darcy-,” He started but she was tossing articles of clothing at him, some he didn’t even recognize.

“No way, Steven Rogers. We are going home to find your friend.” She danced about the room, putting on layers of clothes that might have been backwards. He grinned as she fumbled with a belt.

“Darcy!” He called, hoping she’d stop running about so he could get a word in, but she was zooming around the room, looking for her shoes.

He caught her as she rushed past him, lifting her into the air and over his shoulder. Her squeal was full of laughter and he felt the tension begin to melt away.

“Do you want to stay while I go?” He asked, tossing her body down onto the fluffy mattress. She reached for him and he laid gently between her legs, running a hand up along her thigh.

“Really, Mr. Rogers?” She hummed, arching her back into him.

“Just asking.” He smiled, kissing her deeply. Steve had known the moment to leave was coming but he didn’t think she’d be the one forcing him out. He should have though. She was the vixen who had stolen his heart and set fire to his body. His woman was life. She’s got spunk. She’s got bite.

“On to the next adventure.” Darcy whispered, taking his ear between her perfect teeth, living up to his thoughts.

“After.” Was the only thing he could say before they were on each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Ok ok ok. I know it’s a strange ending. This is a companion story to another of mine. It’s a winter soldierXofc fic. So that’s how these two tie into each other.

Thanks for sticking around! If the stories keep demanding to be written, I will add to this or do a sequel. So far, I’m thinking I’ll add a Bruce Banner fic in there as well. Because he needs love, damn it! So chances are you will see our love birds again somehow.

LOVE YOU ALL!

-Moonandwinter

* * *

 


End file.
